Liars with Love
by Miss BlackOcean
Summary: This is a story about Paily and their friends but it's more focusing on Paily relationship . English is not my first languanges . Forgive me for some errors in grammars , past tense or the spelling . This is my first time writing , reviews are most welcome . I don't own Pretty Little Liars .
1. Chapter 1

Emily POV

"Hey Spencer ." I said

"Em ! Where's Hanna and Aria ? " Spencer ask

"I'm here . " Hanna shouts while walking here

"Did you see Aria ? " I look at Hanna

"Just now she was with me but suddenly she have to see Mr. Fitz to discuss something about 'homework assignment' which is I already knew that she was lying and there is no homework assignment to discuss about . " Hanna reply sarcastically

The bell ring and we talk while heading to our class . Suddenly I accidentally bump into a brunette girl . Oh it's Paige McCullers , one of the girl on my swim team . She's a quiet person and we never really had a conversation . Well , we talk but only about things related to swim practice , swim meet .

"I'm sorry . I - I ... "

"It's okay . " Paige said with a serious face while she collect her books on the floor and then walk away , heading to her class I guess .

"Well , if I were you I don't have to apologize to her I think . " Spencer said

"Why you hate her so much , Spencer ? " I ask

"I used to be on the same hockey team with her before . That bitch is crazy , I don't think she should play hockey . Rugby is more suitable with her or ... wrestling only if that sport exist In our school . She is a jerk , seriously Em . " Spencer said with her serious face

I just stay quiet while my brain began to processing what Spencer said . Is she that bad ?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily POV

Later that evening I just finish my swim practice and I saw Paige standing in front of her locker . Other people already left and it's kind of awkward situation after what Spencer told me this morning . Suddenly , Paige walk towards me .

"Life is so easy when you are gay . " Paige said and lean her back at the locker near me

"What are you trying to say ? " I ask her not comfortable with what she just said

"Come on , Emily I know what team you really playing for . You check out from swim team and then after a few months you check in back . This is a swim team not a hotel room . " Paige said sarcastically .

I just keep quiet and gather all my stuff . One thing that I want to do right now is leave this room .

"I know you want to become a swim captain so bad . And instead of me , you are the one who gonna be a captain because you are gay . " Paige continue

"You know what Paige ? If you want to become a swim captain you need to beat me , harder . Not harassing me like this . And for your information I don't want to be a captain . " I reply and close my locker angrily

"Spencer was right about you . " I said before leave Paige alone in that room

* * *

I already swim for 13 laps . Because of our school swim meet is just around the corner I come here almost everyday after school to practice . I am just about to get out from the pool when someone push my head back into the water . I struggling myself and almost drown when I feel whoever the person that try to drown me stop push my head down the water I quickly swim to surface and it's Paige who tries to drown me .

"What the hell are you doing , Paige ?! " I still trying to breathe normally

"I saw the line-up . The coach already pick you as a captain for our next swim meet . " Paige said angrily

"Then talk to coach ! " I shout at her . I'm almost drown just because the coach chose me as team captain

* * *

I sit next to Aria at lunch while Spencer sit in front of me and next to her was Hanna who is busy texting of course with Caleb .

"Something happened yesterday . " I said

"Did " A " send you text ? " Spencer ask

"No . It was something about Paige . " should I tell them ?

"Em , I'm listening . Continue ... " Spencer said

"She tried to drown me , yesterday at our school swimming pool

"WHAT ? " Hanna , Spencer and Aria said at the same time with a shock face

"That bitch ... I'm gonna kill her . " Spencer stand up when she see Paige just come in into cafeteria

"No , Spence . " I stop her

"I'm okay . I tell you all because you are my best friends but I don't want you to do something bad to Paige . I can take care of myself . " I continue

"Are you sure , Em ? I could hit her with my hockey stick if you want . " Spencer ask with her serious Hastings face

"And I can ask Caleb to hack her Facebook and ask Lucas to photoshop a nude photo with her face on it so I can upload it on her Facebook . " Hanna said

"Hanna ! " Aria glare at Hanna

"What ? I'm just trying to help Emily . " Hanna glare back

"I love you guys and all your crazy plans but I don't want you all to get into trouble . " Emily chuckle

* * *

Later in Mr. Fitz class

So , I want you all to write your own story about The Great Gatsby . Same character , different ending . And not forget to mention this is a team assignment . Lucas with Mona . Aria with Melinda . Spencer with Hanna . Holden with Jessica . Jenny with Sean . Serena with Nate and ... Emily with Paige . Do your best because this is going into your academic file . That's all . Class dismiss . " Mr Fitz said and the bell ring at the same time

I put all my unnecessary book into my locker , ready to go home . Aria , Hanna and Spencer approach me

"Em , you okay to work with Paige about the team assignment . I'm sorry , Ezra didn't know that you and Paige ... "

"It's okay . " I said . " Besides , there is no way I can avoid her forever . I mean , she study at same school with me . " I continue but in my heart I'm also worry that Paige won't cooperate with me

"Just be careful around her . Emily . I'm not trying to scare you but I don't trust her . " Spencer said

"Yeah , she's an alien . " Hanna said

"Maybe I should talk to Ezra and ask him to team up you with someone else . " Aria said

"No , Mr. Fitz will know something happen between me and Paige . He will report to the Principal about Paige tried to drown me . " I said

"So what if Mr. Fitz report about it to Principal ? Why should you cover her ass ? " Spencer ask

"Spence , sometimes there is another explanation about what's going on . Maybe she had a hard time and too desperate to become a captain . " I said

"You always think good of other people even when they hurt you , Em . " Spencer said

"Anyway , I'm so glad Mr. Fitz team me with Spencer ! " Hanna said excited

"I'm pretty sure that Spencer is the one who gonna work hard . Right , Spence ? " Aria smile at Spencer

"Yeah , you know she is Hanna . I don't think she ever finish read The Great Gatsby . She only read a book with a picture of cloths , heels ." Spencer laugh

"Oh Spencer , you really know me so well . " Hanna reply sarcastically . "By the way , I'm so curious why Mr. Fitz didn't team Aria with any guy in our class . Maybe Mr. Fitz doesn't want Aria getting too close with another guy . " tease Hanna

"Actually , can you all just call him Ezra , please ? " Aria said

"No . " I reply

"Why ? " Aria ask me

"AWKWARD ! " Spencer , Hanna and I said at the same time


	3. Chapter 3

Friday at school

Emily POV

"Emily !" I heard someone call my name and I look back to see the owner of the voice . Paige ? I just raise my eyebrows to her without saying anything .

"Umm , I need to talk to you about the homework that Mr. Fitz gave to us yesterday ."

"Oh ..." I replied shortly

"I know that it might be a little awkward for us to work together after what happened but can you please just forget about that stupid thing that I did to you ?"

"What is that stupid thing ? You tried to drown me and I could die . This is not something that can be easily forgotten ." I said

"I know , I'm sorry . I just ... It's complicated ."

"You don't have to explain to me ." I cut her off

"I really need to get this homework done and I can't do this if you won't cooperate with me ." Paige sigh

"I never said that I don' want cooperate with you . I also need to finish this homework ." I said

"Are you busy after school ? Maybe we can do this homework together after school ." Paige asked with a small smile

"Sure , meet me at the courtyard ." I replied and smile back to her

* * *

Sunday evening

Paige POV

I look again at the clock . It's already 5.00 pm and Emily still didn't show up . Yesterday she promise to come at my house 4.30 pm because our English homework still not finished yet . Still got a little bit to do about the ending . Our relationship have become more relaxed and cool after we spend some time together - thank you to Mr. Fitz assignments . I look again at the clock and sigh . I pick my phone on the table in front of me and dial Emily number . A few seconds later someone answered the phone .

"Emily , where are you ?" I ask without saying hello

"I'm sorry , Emily can't answer the phone . She not feeling well . I am Emily's mother . You want to leave a message ?"

"Hello Mrs. Fields , I'm Paige McCullers. Umm , Emily promise to come to my house this evening because there is some unfinished group assignment and I'm wondering why she hasn't come yet . But if she not feeling well , that's okay ." I said politely . Emily sick ? I want really want to visit her , I said in my heart

"If that the case .. Paige , why don't you come over ? I don't think you can do your group assignment without Emily ." Mrs Fields invite

"If you said so . I will be there in 10 minutes . Thank you Mrs. Fields ." I replied happily . I can finish our homework and visit Emily . Great ! Actually I have a long time crush on Emily since 9th grade but I never tell anyone . I keep it as a secret because I'm a dead meat if anyone else know especially my father who of course can't accept his perfect daughter is a gay . And lately it have been so hard to hide my feelings towards Emily . I try so hard to denied that I'm a gay and I like her which causing me to said and to do stupid things to her .The real reason why I did all that stupid thing is to make Emily hates me but Emily is a very forgiving person and that's why I like her . I smile thinking about this . Maybe I shouldn't avoid her or deny my own feelings . Maybe I should just start following my own instincts .

* * *

I am now standing in front of Emily's house . I look at my sling bag before knock the door . A few seconds later , a woman open the door . So this must be Emily's mother .

"Good evening , Mrs. Fields ." I said

"Good evening . You must be Paige right ? Come in ." Mrs. Fields invites

I walk in and look around Emily's living room . There is a big family picture hanging on the wall . A picture of Mrs. Fields standing next to her husband . Mr. Fields hugging Emily from behind and I swear Emily's smile is one of beautiful thing I ever saw in this world . If only that smile is for me ..

"Emily upstairs . In her bedroom ." Mrs. Field told me

"Oh , okay ." I replied and walk upstairs .


	4. Chapter 4

Paige POV

I walked upstairs and saw a room . The door is slightly open a little bit . I walk towards the door and saw Emily lying on her bed . I knock the door before and I heard Emily said come in with her soft voice . I entered the room and smile at her . She smile at me back , poorly .

"Feeling better ?" I ask concern

"Much better than this morning . Paige , I'm sorry . I promised to come to your house but I'm not feeling so well . I just lay on my bed for the whole day ." Emily explained

"It's okay .So I'm here , just say what you want to put as ending for our story . I will write for you . I already write mine ." I smile at Emily

I spend almost an hour to complete our assignments . After finished writing , I look up and saw Emily staring at me . I raise my eyebrows , "what ?" .

"Nothing . It's just your face look so adorable when you focused on something ." Emily said

God , I'm blushing right now . I am adorable ? "Hm , Emily I think I need to go to the bathroom ." I tried as hard as I can to hide my blushing face .

"Sure , just walk out of my room and turn left ." Emily told

* * *

Emily POV

I pull my blankets up and due to my action , Paige's bag fall on the floor , all the stuff inside her bag scattered everywhere . I collect all her stuff and throw it inside her bag . I collect a red diary book and suddenly a purple book mark slip off from the book . I open the book to put the bookmarks back on it's place and I can helped but accidentally read the contents of the Paige's book .

**28/8/2013**

**I don't know why I'm so nervous everytime I saw her face . It's hard , everyday I have to walk through our school hall . My heart stopped when she smile . I'm so in love with her . I can't deny it . But I'm so afraid to admit that I like her because that's mean I also have to admit that I'm a gay . Everything gonna change if I admit that I'm a gay , I can't be perfect like my father want me to be .**

I'm covered my mouth with my hand . That's mean Paige is gay ? Oh my god . I quickly put that red diary inside Paige's bag when I heard a footsteps coming to my room . Paige entered my room . She took her sling bag and put it on her shoulder .

"I have to go home . So see you tomorrow at school and please get well soon . I need you to be with me when I passed this assignment to Mr. Fitz ." Paige said

"I will . See you tomorrow , Paige ." I replied and smile at her awkwardly

* * *

"Did you get any text from that bitch ?" Spencer ask to Hanna . Hanna shook her head . Spencer ask the same question to Aria and Aria also shook her head . "Emily , did you get any text ?" Spencer asked

I didn't really hear Spencer question because I was thinking about Paige and her diary .

"Earth to Emily ." Spencer said

"I'm sorry . What do you say ?" I quickly look at Spencer

"Did " A " send you any text recently ?" Spencer asked again

"No ." I replied shortly . I glanced at someone who was standing in front of her locker . It was Paige . I waved at her and she then smiled at me . Spencer noticed and turn around to see who I'm waving at .

"That was weird . Why are you waving at her and why are she smiling at you ?" Spencer asked .

"Why ? She's my friend and we spend some time together . She come to my house to finished our assignment . It's not weird at all ." I explained

"Since when she become your friend , Em ? She tried to drown you , don't you remember ?" Spencer said

"Spencer , let's just forget what she did to me . How's your relationship with Toby ?" I change the topic

"Fine , but I miss him . He always out of town lately . Work . I don't have some alone time with him for almost 2 weeks ." Spencer said frustrating

"Poor , Spencer ." Aria said .

"Maybe you should start dating one of our teacher , Spencer. You can see him everyday at school like Aria ." Hanna teasing and glanced at Aria while Aria just glared at Hanna

"I heard our chem teacher , Mr. Steve still single ." Hanna continue and smirk

"Euww , Hanna . He's like almost 40 ." Spencer replied . "And what about you , Em ? Are you seeing anyone ? It's almost a year after Maya death ." Spencer asked carefully . Maybe she doesn't want to offended my feelings .

"No , I'm still single and available ." I replied and smile

"You still miss Maya ?" Aria asked

"Sometimes ... " I replied sadly

"You are not going to be single like forever , right ?" Hanna asked

"Hanna , I will date someone when I find a right person at the right time . Don't worry ." I replied with a smile . Hopefully , one day ...

* * *

Follow and Review are most welcome : )


	5. Chapter 5

Emily POV

I walk in the The Brew with my Maths book and ordered a white coffee . I look around to find where to sit before I saw Paige .

"Hey , Paige . What are you doing here ? I asked and sit beside her

"I don't feel like to write my history essay alone at home so I come here ." She smile at me

"Where is your parents ?" I asked

"Out of town , busy as always . My life is kinda bored . I barely see my parents home ." She answered . "Sometimes , I just wish I have a better life like you where no one cares and judged you when you try to be yourself ." She continue

I just looked at her poorly . There ia a deep meaning behind her words . Maybe she still struggling with her own sexuality . She clearly needed help .

"Is there anything you want to talked about . You seem troubled ?" I asked carefully

"Nothing to talk about . It just sometimes I felt so lonely . And my parents were always busy . I never really had a father/daughter conversation . All my father care is about my grades and swimming . He never asked me who I'm in love with and I feel like a robot at house ." Paige said honestly

I grabbed Paige's hand . "Are you sure , Paige ? Actually when you came to my house when I sick that day , I accidentally read your diary , Paige . I know what your real problem is ." I said straight forwardly

"You , you what ?" She asked me again with her wide open eyes . She automatically pulled her hand from my hand .

"I read your diary , not all of it but I know that u are gay ." I said

"I can't believe it . You read my diary and you pretended that you never until today ." She said angrily . "Who else did you tell ?" She asked

"Paige . Believe me , I never tell anyone . I just want to help you first to come out by your own ." I explained

"Can I really believe you ? It's Alison and all your friends favorite sport . Threatening people with their secrets ." Paige replied sarcastically and stand up and gathered all her stuff before walked out The Brew without I can say anything to her .

* * *

Paige POV

I'm walking to my history class right now . It's been a week I didn't talk to Emily after what happened . It's really killing me not talking to her but I'm still upset . She did call and send me a bunch of messages after what happened but I didn't reply . I'm so lucky that I didn't write Emily's name in my diary . I usually replace it with 'her or she' . So Emily still doesn't know who I had crush on . I feel so relief but at the same time I want her to know that she's the one I'm in love with . I sigh . I must confess , this feelings really killing me . Emily already know that I'm gay . The worst thing can happen if she rejected me . If she rejected me , I will move on with someone else . Wait , can I really move on if she rejecting me ?

* * *

Later that evening

Emily POV

I got into my car . It's been a long day . After swimming a few laps , I decided to go home . I'm a little bit dissapointed to see Paige didn't show up at swim practice today . I don't had a chance to talk to her after what happened at The Brew . She's avoiding me every time we bumped into each other at school . My messages , Paige never replied . I sigh and before I start my engine someone opened the other side of my car door . It's was Paige . I looked at her awkwardly , don't know what should I said .

"I have something to talk to you , something to confess ." She said nervously . I wait for her to continue but suddenly she leaned in and kissed me on my lips , softly . I was shocked at first . She pulled back and clear her throat before speak

"I love you Emily Fields ." Paige confessed

"Since when you .." I said before she cut me off

"Please don't talk and just listen ." Her voice sounded soft in my ears

"I'm in love with you , Emily . Since the very first time I saw you . I treat you badly before this because I'm so afraid to admit that I'm gay and I like you . But I can't denied this feelings anymore . It's killing me everyday . And the girl that I wrote about in my diary is you . I love you Emily , I love you so much and I don't mind if you don't feel the same way I feel about you because what important to me is I already confessed ." Paige looked deep into my eyes .

"I don't know that you have a crush on me for this long but maybe we can try date . Frankly , sometimes I feel like I also like you . You are not same as Hanna , Spencer and Aria . You are different ... I don't know how to explained it ." I look up and my eyes meet her gaze . I then leaned in to kiss her . I wrapped my hands around her neck to deepened the kiss and I felt Paige kiss me back passionately while both her hand moving and rubbing from my arms to my shoulders . I enter my tongue into her mouth and she did the same as we both fighting for dominance . I then pulled back and smile shyly to Paige .

"Paige , we will worked this out . I will keep our relationship as a secret until you ready to come out . But you need to start find a way to tell you parents first . We can't keep our relationship as a secret forever. Sooner or later everyone will find out ." I said

Paige nodded . "I will find a way . But I need some time , my parents wasn't always home . I will have to find a right time to tell them ." Paige replied

Our conversation was disrupted by my phone . 1 new message . "It's my mom . I need to go home . You need a ride ?" I asked Paige

"It's okay , I come to school today with my bike . Text me tonight ?" Paige asked

"I will ..." My voice was disrupted by Paige's lips .

"I love you , Em . Always have , always will ." Paige said before leaving and I smile before I start my engine and go home .

* * *

Finally , some of Paily cute moment . Hope you like it : )


	6. Chapter 6

Paige POV

It's been a week since I secretly dating Emily . We make out whenever we have chance and she text me every night before I sleep . She is so sweet , she care about me . I never feel lonely anymore . I felt so high-spirited going to school everyday because of Emily . We never really had an official date because I can't risk being seen with her . I guess I'm still afraid to come out but I'm looking forward to find the right time . Maybe tonight is the right time , both my parents take their day off from work . I grabbed my sling bag and walk downstairs as I saw my father sitting on the couch in living room , reading newspaper .

"I'm going to school , dad ." I said and walked to the front door

"Paige , I want to talk to you ." Nick said with his firm tone . I turn around and saw his father already standing behind her with his serious facial expressions

"What the hell is this ?" My father show to me his phone . I glanced at his phone and shocked when I see a photo of me and Emily kissing the day I confessed my feelings to her . What the hell is that photo doing in my father's phone and who send to my father that photo ? I just standing there silently , staring at my shoes . I can't look at my father in the eye .

"Please tell me this photo is fake ." Nick asked

"No , it's not . That photo is real . I kiss someone ... a girl ." I look up and my eyes meet my father gaze .

"Oh God , did you know what are you doing ? Is this some kind of experiment or something that you do to attract my attention ? I know that your mom and I always busy but we care about you , Paige ." Nick said

"This is not something for experiment or to attract your attention , this is me . I'm gay , dad . You do really care about me ? If you do then you will realize that I'm gay a long time ago ." I snapped at my father

"Paige , don't be so rude . I'm your father ." Nick said with his firm tone

"I'm gay . If you like it or not that is your problem . But I'm not gonna hide who I am really is anymore ." I said and walk to the door . I slam the door close and walk to my bike .

At school

I locked my bike and put my sling bag on my shoulder . I walk through the hall and stopped in front of my locker . My phone chime , 1 new MMS from unknown number . I open and saw it is the same photo my father received . There is a text below that photo

**I kissed a girl and I like it . Hope my father don't mind it .**

**- A**

Shit ! I grabbed my books and slam close the locker , hard . Everybody near me is staring at me right now . I sigh . I feel someone tap my shoulder from behind as I turn around my eyes meet Emily gaze .

"Paige , what happened ? Having a rough morning already ? School not even start yet ." Emily said jokingly .

"You tell me ." I said sarastically before I handed over my phone to her .

Emily eyes now wide open looking at the photo and read the message .

"When did you get this ?" Emily asked

"Just now , way to ruin my day ." I said . "Do you know who A is ? This bitch also sent this photo to my father , this morning ." I continue

"Err , I .. I don't know ." Emily said , look down and staring at her own shoes . I know that she lie .

"I know that you are lying , Em ." I said

"Is A one of your friends that you trying to protect ? I think you can wait patiently until I come out on my own . But I'm totally wrong ." I said angrily

"What do you mean ?" Emily asked confusely

"Well , maybe you just too tired dating a girl that you can't go out with so you come out with this idea - sending my father a photo of we kissing ." I said sarcastically

"Paige , I'm in that photo too . How can I take my own photo ?" She asked

"You can ask one of your friends to be the photographer . I mean , A is for Aria , right ." I snapped at her before leaving her and head to my class .

* * *

Emily POV

I looked at her as she walked away far from me . I sigh . A is totally a bitch . I can't tell Paige about A . That's mean I have to tell her from the start , from the Jenna thing . I sigh again .

"Em , are you okay ?" Spencer approached me with Hanna and Aria following her

"Yeah Em , what's up ?" Aria asked me , concernly

"I'm totally screwed . I swear I'm gonna kill A if I know who he , she , it is ." I replied

"What A do to you , Em ?" Hanna asked

"A sent a photo of me and Paige kissing to Paige's father . I've been secretly dating her and now I'm helping her to come out from the closet . And she thinks A stands for Aria ." I sigh again

"Wait , Paige ? As Paige McCullers the one who tried to drown you ?" Hanna asked again

I nodded my head

"You kissed Paige ? And Paige think I'm A ?" Aria shocked

"Yeah Aria , she kissed Paige . Don't you hear what she just said ?! What you want to do after this Em , sleeping with your enemy ?" Spencer asked sarcastically

"First of all she is not my enemy . She is your enemy , Spence . Secondly , could you just forget about what she did to me because she is now completely a different person . She tried to drown me because she try to denied her feelings and she want to make me hate her . Thirdly , I love her and she love me . Don't you all want to see me happy with someone that I love ?" I said with my cracked voice

"Is she really love you ? If she really love you , I don't think there is any reason why she should be angry at you when A sent this photo to her father . A helped her ." Spencer said sarastically

"She just not ready yet to come out and she wanted to come out on her own . Wow , Spence . Are you on A side now ? I thought you will be happy to see me dating someone ." I snapped and leave them .

"Spence , I think we should support her and her relationship with Paige right now ." Hanna said

"Spencer , for the first time Hanna's right . If Paige really have change and make Emily happy maybe we all have to respect her decision and give her full support ." Aria said and look at Spencer .

"I don't really trust Paige . She has a bad history ." Spencer said

"I know that , Spence but people change , they grow ." Hanna said

"Wow , I can't believe Miss Hanna Marin just said that ." Spencer chuckled

"Me either . Maybe I should be Miss Motivator ." Hanna said sarcastically

"Don't worry , Spencer . If Paige ever hurt Emily , we will kicked Paige in the ass ." Aria said . Spencer and Hanna laughed .

"Maybe I should give her a chance if she really have change ." Spencer said . The three friends walk through the hall , heading to their class

* * *

It is after school and I wait Paige at the courtyard . I have , I needed to talk to her . I completely can't concentrated any of my class today . I saw Paige and I quickly grabbed her right wrists . I bring her to hided place , I need privacy to talk about this .

"Paige I'm so sorry . Please listen to me , I need to talk to you , I have to explained to you ." I said

"No Em , I'm the one who should said sorry ." Paige eyes meet my gaze

"I'm over reacted this morning . I'm such a stupid person ." She continue

"No , you are not . You have every right to be mad at me . I know you need time to come out but please believe me , my friend and I never sent that picture to your father ." I explained

"Whoever A is , she totally helped me a little bit . Now my father already know . I just have to wait him cool down and accept me that I'm gay ." Paige replied

"Paige , A is not Aria . There's something I have to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone ." I look around to make sure it is safe place to tell Paige about A .

"A have been harassing me and my friends since Alison goes missing . At first we thought it was Alison joking around but this unknown messages from A continues even after Alison's death until now . We don't know who A it is . A is definitely not Aria because A is also harassing Aria's life . So A is definitely not Aria ." I explained .

"I'm sorry . I didn't know you have been through all this A madness since Alison goes missing . You should tell me about this earlier . I maybe can't help you but you can always talk to me . I'm always here and I love you ." Paige tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears before leaned in and kiss me softly on my lips .

"Paige , we are in public ." I mumbled under the kiss . She broke the kiss

"I know , I don't care whoever saw us kissing anymore ." She said before leaned in and kiss me again .


	7. Chapter 7

Emily POV

I was in my bedroom , ready to go sleep but before that maybe I should call Paige .I reach my phone on my nightstand and begin calling Paige . It was a few seconds later when Paige answered .

**"Hey , Em .' Paige said**

**"Hey , what are you doing ?" I asked**

**"Just about to sleep .You ?" Sh asked me back**

**"Same here . How things go with your father ?" I asked concernly**

**"Umm , I think he may start to accept that I'm gay . We talked this morning and he said it's not the fact that I'm gay is bothering him . He just worry about all this .. gay thing might effect my grades and swimming ." Paige replied**

**"What did you said back to him ? I asked**

**"I just convince my father that all this thing won't effect my grades and swimming ." She said**

**"But sometimes , it's still awkward . I never brought up any gay topic in front of him unless he asked me ." Paige continue**

**"Don't worry , we will get through this . Your father also need some times to deal with this thing . Things will get better , he will accept you because he love you ." I replied**

**"I hope so .." She said **

**"I should go to sleep . See you tomorrow at school . Good night ." I said**

**"Good night , Em . I love you , you know that right ?" Paige said**

**"I know that and I love you too ." I replied**

* * *

At school

I'm at cafeteria now . It was lunch , I look over to the table that me and my friends used to seat . None of my friends were there yet . I sit there alone . A few minutes I saw Hanna , Aria and Spencer walked towards me with their trays .

"Hey , Em . You are early ." Aria said and sit next to Hanna . While Spencer sit next to me . I just smile to Aria . I'm still a little bit upset with how them react about me and Paige dating .

"Em , I'm sorry ." Spencer aplogize . "I have to respect whoever you dating with ." Spencer continue

"So you okay with me dating Paige ?" I ask surprisingly

"After Maya , you deserved to be happy , Em . And if Paige make you happy , you should be with her ."

"I am happy with her . Really happy ." I said with a smile

Suddenly Paige came .

"Hey , Emily ." Paige said and leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the lips . Spencer , Hanna and Aria just staring at Paige silently before Hanna clear her throat .

"Umm , Paige . Why don't you sit here . we can eat together , right Spencer ?" Hanna look at Spencer , asking Spencer permission with an eye contact .

"Yeah , sure . If you want to ." Spencer look at Paige awkwardly

"Thank you ." Paige sit next to Emily

They continue ate their lunch silently .

Later after school

* * *

Paige POV

Spencer open her locker . As the locker open some of the books inside the locker drop on the floor . I hear Spencer mumbled something . I walked towards Spencer and help her collected her books .

"God , you take so many AP class . How many AP class you can take before your brain explode ?" I said jokingly . I heard Spencer chuckled .

"This is what happened when you are a Hastings ." She answered and take her books from my hand . "Thanks ." Spencer said

"No big deal ." I smile . "Spencer , I want to thanks to you for willing to give me another chance . I know I have a bad history and maybe you and your friends think I'm dangerous to Emily but I really have change after dating Emily ." I said sincerely

"Emily told me how happy she is being with you . And if you really have change , I'm willing to forget all your bad history ." Spencer replied . "But for the record , if you ever hurt Emily , I will make sure your life miserable ." Spencer said jokingly but I know she really mean it

"I won't hurt Emily ." I replied with a small smile

* * *

Emily POV

**"What are you doing tonight ?" I texted Paige**

**"Nothing . I'm home alone . You want to come over ? : ) I miss you ." Paige replied**

**"I have a better idea . Spencer invite me to her house tonight . You know , girls night . And she was hoping you would come too ." I hit send**

**"Consider I'm in . But are your friends really okay with me hanging out with them ?" Paige replied**

**"Don't worry . They now have been very supportive of our relationship . Besides , they think by inviting you tonight is a great opportunity to get know you well . Come to my house first , we will go to Spencer's together ." I text back**

**"Okay . Em , I love you xoxo ." Paige replied and I smile looking at my phone .**

* * *

Friday

Paige POV

"Last night was amazing at Spencer's ." I smile at Emily . Our last class just finished .

"Yeah . Thanks for being awesome . I think they started to like you even more . I really want to see my girlfriend getting along with my best friends ." Emily said

"I will never give up to make them trust me . They are your friends , Em and I know they are important to you . What important to you is important to me too ." I said sincerely

"You are such a sweet talker , Paige ." Emily chuckled

"Any plans tonight ?" I asked

"I'm gonna stay at Hanna's this weekend . My mom going to visit my dad at Texas and I don't want to be alone . Her flight this evening ." Emily replied

"Oh , why don't you follow your mom to Texas ?" I asked

"I want to but I can't . There's a lot of project and homework . School have kicking my ass lately . Besides , my parents can have some alone time ." Emily said

"You're right ." I replied

"Paige , you want come to my house tonight ? Maybe we can watch a movie before I'm going to Hanna's house ." Emily asked me , suddenly

"Yeah , sure . What time I should be there ?" I asked happily

"8 o'clock . See you tonight ." She replied

"Can't wait too see you ." I smirk at Emily

* * *

I'm sorry for the late update . I'm watching Pretty Little Liars tonight . It's still season 3 at here . I'm trying to update this story everyday . Hope you enjoy : )


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys , I'm have some idea about "A" next target but before that I need to write something sexy for Paily relationship . This chapter mighy be rated M . So you have been warned ! Enjoy : )

* * *

Emily POV

I wait patiently on the couch in my living room . My mom left almost an hour ago . I hear someone knocked my door . I quickly jump from my couch and make my way to the door .

"Hey Paige come in ." I greet her .

"Hey ." Paige said . "So what are we gonna watch tonight ?" She asked

"Hmm , let me think first ." I replied and take all my DVD out from the box . "How about Twilight ?" I asked her

"You are fan of Edward and Bella , huh ? I was looking forward to watch action movie ." Paige chuckled

"We will still have some action in it . Besides , Twilight is not just about Edward and Bella romance ." I rolled my eyes

"Well , we will watch Twilight then ." Paige give in

As we watch the movie , I don't think Paige is interested on the story . She is now wrapping her hand around my shoulder and rubbing her hand up and down my shoulder . I just let her hand roam around my shoulder and watch the movie .

"Aww , so sweet ." I said when I see Edward and Bella kissed . I look up at Paige and saw she was staring at me . Our gaze meet and Paige leaned down to kissed me . I can feel her tongue brushing with my lips begging for entrance and I open my mouth to let her tongue in as we battle for dominance . I deepened the kiss by wrapping my hands around her neck . Paige hands now wrapped around my waist and her hands go up and up until she slip her hands underneath my shirt . "Paige .." I moaned her name under the kiss when I feel her warm hand roaming around my back . I pulled back and we both resting against our forehead . "You wanna come to my bedroom ?" I asked Paige . And just nodded slowly . I stand up and switch off the TV . I then grabbed her hand . I laced my fingers with her fingers and we walked upstairs . We entered my bedroom and I locked the door before I pull her towards the door and began kissing her again . Our kiss become more heat as we kissed passionately . I broke the kiss and take her slowly to my bed .

"Em , I don't know what I'm supposed to do . I never .." She said nervously

"Shhh .. I know . Just follow your heart and do whatever you feel right ." I cut her off . I slowly lay her down on my bed . Without broke my gaze , I'm lying slowly on her body and started to kiss her again passionately . Paige groaned my name and I quickly broke the kiss and look at her

"Are you sure you want to do this ? I can stop if you don't want to ." I asked her to be sure .

"No , don't stop .." Paige replied with her husky voice . I kissed her neck and begin sucking her pulse point as my hand slowly unbuttoned Paige plaid shirt .

* * *

Paige POV

I wake up when I feel a movement from Emily's body . I am now wrapping my hands around her waist tightly . I feel Emily hold and kissed the back of my hand . Emily rolled and lying on her back .

"Good morning , love ." She said and smile at me

"Morning ." I smirked at her

"Did anyone ever notice that your voice sounds so sexy in the morning ?" She asked

"Nope , because I never sleep with anyone and I usually wake up alone in the morning ." I replied and chuckled

"Maybe after this you should get used of this ." She said and winked her eyes at me

"Last night was , AMAZING ." I said sincerely

"Yeah , you don't have to tell me , I know when I hear the way you scream my name ." She teases me

"Hey , do you hear that ?" I asked when I heard someone knocked the door , downstairs

"Probably my neighbour , Mrs Humphrey . She always stop by at my house every morning . Maybe she doesn't know my mum visiting my father at Texas ." She replied . Emily pulled down the blankets and get off from the bed and I'm just staring at her now exposed body . Emily quickly take her clothes on the floor and put on her clothes .

"What are you looking at , huh ?" Emily tease me

"Umm , nothing . Em , should I put my clothes on ?" I asked

"Don't . You and I still have some unfinished "business" ." She smirked at me before she walked out her bedroom , going downstairs .

* * *

Emily POV

I quickly goes downstairs and opened the door . I am now surprised to see Hanna standing in front of me with some Maths book .

"Hanna , what are you doing here ?" I asks surprisingly

"Can you please let me in first ? I stood in front of your door for almost 7 minutes . Why you take so long to open the damn door , Fields ?" Hanna asked sarcastically . I move aside to let Hanna in .

"Did I wake you ? I'm so sorry if I did , Em . But you usually wake up early ." Hanna said

"Hanna , it's okay . By the way , what are you doing here ? You usually only wake up after noon on weekend ." I asked Hanna

"I just want to check if you okay or not . You were supposed to sleep at my house last night ." Hanna tells

"Oh , I'm okay . I fall asleep last night ." I answered

"Em , I need your help ." Hanna said with her pleading tone

"What ? You fight with Caleb , again ?" I asked

"No !" She rolled her eyes . "I need you to help me with my Maths homework ." Hanna said

"Sure , let me see if I can help ." I replied

"Thanks , Em . Can we do it in your room ?" Hanna asked

"Okay ." I said before I remember that Paige is still in my room , naked . I completely forget . "Umm , Hanna can you please go to my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and two glass for us to drink while doing your homework ." I said

"I'm the guest here , not you . It's inappropriate for me to open your refrigerator and grabbed something in it ." Hanna replied

"Well , you don't think about that last week when you came into my house and take out a frozen pizza without asking me ?" I asked sarcastically

"I'm too hungry that time ." Hanna rolled her eyes

"Please Hanna , I will bring your books upstairs ." I grabbed all the books from Hanna's hand . Hanna rolled her eyes and go to kitchen . I quickly go upstairs and entered my room

"Paige , you need to get dressed , quickly . Hanna is here ." I said . Paige jump from my bed and quickly collect all her clothes . She walked over my window seat and put her clothes on while I'm making my bed .

"You know , all this thing . Quickly dressed because you friend is here make me feels hot . What are we gonna do next ? Having sex at your mum's kitchen ?" Paige smirked . I just rolled my eyes at her and standing in front of the door , guarding . I saw Hanna coming upstairs with a bottle of orange juice .

"Why are you standing in front of your own bedroom ?" Hanna asked weirdly

"Umm , I , I think my , my room smells horrible . So I sprayed my perfume . Maybe we should wait 2 minutes before enter my room ." I said , stutter

"Em , I'm your friend , I know when you are lying ." Hanna said and try to enter my room . I quickly stopped her .

"I'm not lying ." I said

"Come on , Em . Who are you trying to hide ?" Hanna rolled her eyes . Before I could answered , Paige opened the door . Hanna's eyes wide open when she saw Paige .

"Hi Hanna , I'm just about to leaving . Bye , Em . I'll call you later ." Paige said and quickly left before Hanna can ask anything . Hanna is now raise her eyebrows at me and smirked .


	9. Chapter 9

Hello , I hope you all enjoy my last chapter . I have so much fun writing it . And to rsbchamp2 , I don't know wether you got my message back . Honestly , I don't know ow to reply a review . But rsbchamp2 I'm glad you like my last chapter :D

* * *

Emily POV

"Oh my god , Emily !" Hanna covered her mouth with both of her hands . I rolled my eyes . Her reaction is just too dramatic

"Please don't tell me that she come to visit you early in the morning ." Hanna asked over-excited

"No , she sleepover at here last night ." I said honestly . There is no point lying to Hanna . She will know , eventually

"Define "sleepover" please ." Hanna asked . I rolled my eyes again

"Come on Em . Did you sleep on the same bed with her ? Next to her ? Naked ? Any "extra activity" before you and Paige fall asleep ?" Hanna raise her eyebrows

"Hanna !" I throw my pillow at her but she catch it perfectly

"I want details , Em . I'm not gonna stop until I get my answers ." Hanna said

"Please , Em ." Hanna said with her pleading tone

"Yes , we do something last night ." I give up

"Something ? That's not enough Em . I want details ." Hanna smirked . I rolled my eyes

"We were watching movie at the first but then we kissed before we ended up in my bed ." I blushed

"Wow , what your first time with her feels like ?" Hanna asked

"Well , it's pretty amazing but she kind of nervous . After all , it's her first time ." I answered and a smile creep on my lips as what happened last night keep playing on my mind

"WHAT ? Paige McCullers is still a virgin before this ?" Hanna asked unbelieveable

"Yeah , she told me last night , it was her first time . She never done that with boys or girls

"Em , you are now officially have spoil other people child ! I can't think of you as sweet and innocent Emily Fields like other people thinks you are after this ." Hanna laughed . I rolled my eyes

"Hanna , why can you choose another beautiful morning to come to my house with your homework ? You are ruining my first morning with her . Why must today ?" I grunted

"Why ? Still horny in the morning ? Your mother just leave you alone for one day and see what naughty things have you done ." Hanna said sarcastically . I sigh

"Why you don't ask Spencer to help you with your homework ? Her brain is more up to date than mine ." I asked weirdly

"Yeah , I call her before come here . She was just about to leaving for her extra tuition in Philly . Duhh , why should you spend your weekend doing the same thing you done on your school day ?" Hanna said sarcastically

"She is a Hastings , Hanna. What about Aria ?" I asked

"Don't you remember , Em ? Saturday is her official day of spending her time with Ezra watching cartoon ." Hanna rolled her eyes

"Everyone busy and now I'm stuck with you ." I respond sarcastically

"Funny .. Now can you please help me , Em ? I can't go to the mall with Mona if I don't finish this homework ." Hanna said

"Let me see first if I can help you ." I said

* * *

At school

"What are you gonna wear to masquerade ball , Hanna ?" Spencer asked

"I thinking of Juliet but I can't go withou my Romeo ." Hanna replied

"What happen to Caleb ?" I asked

"He don't know wether he will make it or not ." Hanna said sadly

"Hanna , don't worry if Caleb can't make it . I can be your Romeo since Ezra and I can't be seen together for another fews days ." Aria offer to be Hanna partner

"First , a Romeo have to be taller than a Juliet , no offend . Secondly , what do you mean by 'can't be seen for another few days' ? Hanna asked weirdly

"Ezra is not going to be our Mr Fitz anymore , he's leaving and going to teach at Hollis ." Aria said excitedly

"Wow , that's great ." Spencer said

"You must be so happy , Aria ." I smile at her

"I am . I have wait for so long to be seen in public with him . But before that I have to tell the truth to my parents that I'm dating with my English teacher since the school started . I'm afraid a little bit about this ." Aria said

"Don't worry . We all will be behind your back whatever happen and I think your parents , at least your mother will be okay with you dating Ezra ." Hanna look at Aria

"Speaking of my mum , she's the one who going to replace Ezra as our new English teacher . I used to love English but after this it's going to be awkward ." Aria said . Spencer , Hanna and I laughed .

"Spencer , I don't really understand why you need to take a tuition class at Philly . I mean , you are smart enough ." Hanna rolled her eyes

"Enough is never exist in my vocabulary . Lately , all the things I done is not enough ." Spencer grunted

"Is it being captain brainiac is so important , Spence ?" Hanna asked

"In my family , yes it's so important . I'm struggle to be perfect and smarter than Melissa ." Spencer said

"Nobody perfect , Spence . Your grades is great . You just need to have fun a little bit . Life is not about being perfect ." I said sincerely

"I want to have fun but in Hastings you only have two choices . Wether you be perfect or be a rubbish . And I don't want to be a rubbish . My family is complicated , you all will never understand ." Spencer sigh again

"Speaking of complicated family , where is your half brother ? It's been awhile since the last time I saw him ." I asked

"Jason ? I don't know . Even he is my half-brother , we are not that close ." Spencer replied

"Spencer , Aria . Guess who have a great weekend last week ? It's Emily !" Hanna smirked at me

"Hanna , don't .." I said

"No , we want to hear . What is it Hanna ?" Spencer cut me off

"Emily got laid ." Hanna dropped a bomb . Spencer and Aria looking at me , unbelieveable

"Oh my god . With who ?" Spencer asked

"Paige of course . And stop staring at me like you and Toby never done that , you too Aria . Don't be such a prude ." I said sarcastically . Hanna , Spencer and Aria chuckled .

"So you and Paige really together 'together' now ?" Aria asked . I just nodded and blushed

"And you are going with her to masquerade ball ?" Spencer asked me

"Yeah . I already asked her ." I smile

"We all are going to have a good time at masquerade ball ." Hanna said excitedly


	10. Chapter 10

Masquerade Ball

Emily POV

I feel someone tap my shoulder . I turn around .

"Wanna dance with me ?" Paige asked . I can't believe it's Paige in front of me . She is super cute and adorable tonight . She wearing a white shirt with a black vest and blazer , it fits her body perfectly and she also wear a cute black fedora . I wrapped my hands around her neck as she wrapped her hands around my waist . We both slowdance .

"Breathe , Em . You have been holding your breath since you saw me ." Paige wink at me

"I can't . You are taking my breath away ." I smile and tilt her fedora to the right . It looks more cute now .

"You look lovely tonight ." Paige whispered in my ear . "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend . You look stunning .. as always ." Paige continue , her eyes roaming around Emily blue dress .

"And I'm so lucky to have you too . You look cute tonight ." I said sincerely

"I love you ." Paige whispered in my ear

"I love you too , Paige ." I whispered and rest my chin on her left shoulder

"I'm officially jealous with Emily love's life ." Hanna said while her eyes glanced at Emily and Paige who are now slowdance and drifted away with their own world .

"Relax , Han . Caleb is coming tonight , right ? Spencer asked

"Yeah but he might be a little late ." Hanna sigh

"Better late than never come ." Aria said . She's coming alone tonight

"Aria , I believe someday you and Ezra can go out on public . Just be patient till the day come ." Spencer said

"I guess so . They look like a just married couple , don't they ?" Aria looking at Paige and Emily

"Yes , I'm so happy for them . Emily deserved to be happy after what she gone through . Maya's death , A bitchness ." Spencer said

"One day we all will graduate from A bitchness and I'm going to throw a party for that ." Hanna said

"Are you sure that A will leave us alone , Hanna ?" Aria asked

"Yeah , I'm telling you , I'm not giving up to find who A is ." Hanna replied

"Me too . Sometime I'm exhausted with all of this A thing . We need to stop A ." Spencer said

"Hey , Han . Wanna dance with me ?" Caleb show up in hurry , he know he already late .

"Of course ." Hanna said happily . "Excuse me please , Juliet need to dance with his Romeo ." Hanna said before grabbing Caleb's hand

"Aria , do you mind if I dance with Toby now ? I don't want to leave you alone .." Spencer asked

"No , it's okay Spence . You don't have to babysitting me . I will just sit here , on the couch . Go dance with Toby , poor him ." Aria replied

"Are you sure ?" Spencer asked again . Aria nodded and give Spencer a reassuring smile

After Spencer and Hanna finished dance with their partner , Aria quickly walked towards them .

"Guys , I think I saw a person wearing a black hoodie . Just now ." Aria said panickly

"You mean A is here ?" Hanna asked

"Who else wear a black hoodie at masquerade ball if not A ? Damn , I want to catch that bitch tonight ." Spencer said angrily

"Spence , wait . If you want to catch that bitch , we are going with you . It's too dangerous doing it alone ." Aria said

"But first , where is Emily ? I don't see her anywhere ." Spencer look around the crowded place

"Probably in bathroom , making out with Paige ." Hanna said jokingly

* * *

Paige POV

I try to find Emily . It's already 15 minutes since she said she need to go to ladies . I saw Hanna , Spencer and Aria , I approached them .

"Did any of you saw Emily ?" I asked worried

"No , we thought she's with you ." Spencer replied . She looks anxious

"Yeah she was with me before she said she need to go to toilet . It's already 15 minutes ." I'm really worry now . Hanna pulled out her phone and dial Emily's number

"She's not answering ." Hanna said

"We need to find Emily ." Aria said , panicked

"We split . Hanna you go with Aria . I'm going with Paige . If you find Em , call me as soon as possible ." Spencer said

We quickly split up . Spencer and I look all over the place

"Damn , it's too crowded . I don't see her ." I said

"I think maybe we should go to parking lot . Maybe she is there ." Spencer said . I nod my head . When we arrive at parking lot I saw Emily but then I saw a black speeding car coming from behind .

"Emily !" Spencer scream

I run towards Emily and push her as we both fell on the road . I watch the the black car speeding away . There is no sign of the people who drove it to stop the car . I glanced at Emily . She look so scared , her hands wrapped my waist . She obviously scared .

"Em , are you okay ?" I asked and she just nodded her head slowly .

"Oh my god ! You both okay ?" Spencer asked worried .

"Emily and I okay ." I said and I carefully lift Emily up . "Where's your car , Spence ? We need to take Emily home ." I asked

"Follow me ." Spencer walked and at the same time call someone . "Hanna , we found Emily . Come to the parking lot , hurry ." Spencer said on the phone .

A few minutes later Hanna and Aria come . They both quickly get in the car . I give Emily my blazer and she rest her head on my shoulder .

"What happen ?" Hanna asked

"A car almost hit Emily ." Spencer replied

"What ?!" Hanna look at the back seat and she saw Emily now have fall asleep on Paige's shoulder

"Spencer , you want to send Emily home ?" I asked

"I don't think so . Emily look very tired and still shocked . Beside it's already late . Maybe we all should sleep at my barn" Spencer said . " And you too , Paige . Please stay , Emily still scared and maybe you can keep her calm ." Spencer said again

"Sure ." I replied shortly

* * *

Spencer's barn

"There is extra bed in my bedroom , you two can sleep there and here for Emily . I don't think she can sleep with that dress ." Spencer give me a white t-shirt and a blue plaid shorts . I help Emily to change her clothes . Emily then walked to the bed weakly . I unbutton my vest and take it off leaving me with my white shirt only .

"Paige , I scared .." Emily said

"Shh , I'm here . Just sleep okay ." I wrapped my hands around her shoulder and kissed her head . A few minutes later , Emily fall asleep . I slowly get up from the bed . I'm so thirsty right now . I walked to kitchen and found Hanna , Aria and Spencer in kitchen sitting onthe chair .I smile at them

"Tea or coffee ?" Spencer asked

"Tea ." I said

"How's Emily ?" Hanna asked

"Sleeping ." I replied and take a cup of tea from Spencer's hand . I need to ask something . I drink and clear my throat before speak . "Do you know who is it trying to hit Emily ? Obviously someone try to hurt Emily by the way they drove the car" I asked them . The kitchen quiet for a few seconds before Hanna speak .

"We don't know , Paige ." Hanna answered . I look at them suspiciously .

"Umm , Paige . I think you should probably go see Emily . She will be terrified if she wake up alone ." Aria said . I just nodded my head and leave the kitchen .

"I think the girlfriend already suspicious and want some answer ." Hanna said and I heard it . I leaned back on the wall to hear what they are talking about .

"Hanna ! Keep your voice down ." Aria

"If Paige want some answer , it's Emily right to tell her , not us ." Spencer said

"Okay , but we all know that this is all A work , right ?" Hanna asked

"Who else it can be ?" Spencer asked back , sarcastically . Suddenly all their phone chimed .

"You almost lost your friend . Next time Emily won't be so lucky . - A" Spencer , Hanna and Aria read it together . So it's A the one who try to hurt Emily ? I walked to the bedroom and I saw Emily still sleeping . When Emily tell me about A , who sent my father a photo of me kissing Emily , I thought that A was just harassing them through text messages . I didn't know that A is capable of killing and threatening Emily and all her friends life . I walked towards Emily and gently touch her hair and kiss her head .

"Is it morning already ?" Emily mumbled half-asleep

"Not yet , love . Just sleep okay . I'm here . I will protect you ." I said softly and leaned down to kissed her forehead .


	11. Chapter 11

Emily POV

Shit ! My head is just too dizzy . I look around and found myself in Spencer's barn . I wake up from the bed and quickly remember what happened last night . A happen , damn ! I go to bathroom , wash my face and head to the kitchen . I found my friends were having a breakfast .

"Where is Paige ? I thought she sleep here last night ? I asked

"She is but her father call her early in the morning , asking her to come home ." Hanna answered

"Hey , Em . How are you feeling ?" Spencer asked when I sit beside her

"Dizzy , headache but mostly angry ." I said . "If only Paige is not there to safe me last night , maybe you all will be attending my funeral today ." I said sarcastically

"Em , don't make joke like that . It's not funny , it's opposite of funny ." Aria look at me

"I'm not joking . I almost got killed last night . And this is not my first time being on top of A target list ." I replied . "Can you please pour me a cup of coffee , Hanna ?" I asked weakly .

"Spencer do you have any charger ? My phone died last night ." I asked . Spencer handed me her charger . I make my way to the nearby wall socket . I plug the charger into the wall socket and switch on my phone .

"11 missed call and 2 messages from Paige . She want me to call her back , 'we need to talk' ." I sigh . "And 1 message from .. Oh my god , it's from blocked number . I was supposed to receive it last night but my battery died ." I said and all my friends now staring at me

"What is the message ?" Spencer asked

"You are so lucky tonight but you better ask your lovely girlfriend stay out of our business , Em ... before she gets hurt . - A" I read the message . I sit down next to Spencer . My head feel dizzy even more

"Em , calm down . You haven't eat something since last night . You should eat something . We will figure out what to do but you have to eat first ." Spencer said worried

"I think I just lost my apetite . Thanks to A ." I answered sarcastically

"About Paige , have you told her about A before this ? Because last night she demands some answer from us ." Aria asked

"I told her that A have been harassing us by sending text since a long time ago but I never told her that A is capable of killing people . Did you all tell her about A ?" I asked back

"We didn't but we think she getting suspicious after what happened last night ." Hanna said

"Maybe it's time for you to tell Paige ." Aria said

"Yeah Em . Paige have a right to know about this . She is your girlfriend now ." Spencer agreed

"I can't .." I sigh and handed over my phone to them

"I hear you already found someone to replace Maya , Em . Let's count how many days she will be your girlfriend before she ended up like Maya or .. Alison . But you know you always have me . - A ." Spencer read it

"I'm afraid that if I told Paige , she will be in danger ." I said weakly

"When did A sent you this text ? Why you didn't tell us ?" Aria asked

"Last week . I don't want to burden you . You all have your own problem ." I answered

"Em , next time you have to tell us . This is not something you can handle alone . We are in this together ." Spencer said and I just nodded

"Do you all notice or is it just me that A always try to ruin Emily's relationship with anyone who be Emily's girlfriend ? First Maya then Paige . Is A are lesbian who jealous with anyone who hooked up with Emily ?" Hanna asked half-dumb question . I just glared at her

"Han , A try to ruin all of our relationship . My relationship with Ezra . Spencer relationship with Toby and your relationship with Caleb too ." Aria answered sarcastically

"Whatever it is Em , you have to tell Paige so she could watch her back . And after saw Toby reaction when I told him about A , Paige will be so angry if you hide it from her for too long ." Spencer give me advice

"I agreed with Spencer . Keeping secrets only make you guys separate from each other . A capable of doing anything . A told my mom about my dad affair with Meredith and almost make Ezra and me got busted ." Aria said

"Yeah Toby accident also was A's plan . And I saw A not hesitated to push Ian off from the bell tower . A make it looks so easy to kill people ." Spencer added

"I had the worst . A knows about my mother unauthorized loan . A hit me and I have to spend two weeks in hospital . A fly to Montecito just to hurt Caleb's mother and not to forget , A set us up about that stupid shovel thing and we spend a months in orange jumpsuit , picking cans and do community services ." Hanna said sarcastically

"A almost kill me when we try to trap him/her/it or whatever at the greenhouse . And A know who Maya's killer before we or the cops know . Two person in my life that I'm in love with got killed . I wonder when I'm gonna have back my fun normal life like when I was 10 ." I sigh heavily . Hanna , Aria and Spencer just look at me poorly .

"I need to go home but before that I have to stop by Paige's house to returned her blazer last night . Wish me luck explaining to her ." I said before stand up

* * *

Paige's House

"Hey , Paige . Your mom let me in ." I said and smile at her and walked inside her bedroom . "Wanna return this to you ." I give her blazer . She just staring at me .

"I thought you were avoiding me . Em , what really happened last night ? Clearly , someone wants to hurt you ." Paige grabbed her blazer from me and take my hand . She bring me close to her , sitting on the bed .

"I can't tell you . It's too complicated ." I stare down . Paige lift my chin and our eyes meet .

"You don't trust me , Em ?" She said softly

"It's not you who I don't trust . It's the world that I don't ." I replied

"Please just tell me , Em . I know that last night have something to do with A right ? I overheard your friends talk last night ." Paige still look at me . I bit my lips , Paige already know

"If I tell you everything I'm afraid that you will never look at me after this like you look at me yesterday ." I said and my tears fall

"Em , I love you . There is nothing gonna change my feelings towards you , whatever you tell me . My feelings will stay the same ." Paige whispered in my ear

"What happened last night , it was A's plan . A is not just harrasing me and my friends life through messages . A capable of killing people . Last night was not the first time I almost got killed by A ." I tell her . Paige now look very shocked

"Why you and your friends don't tell the cops ?" Paige asked

"Whenever we tell the cops , it always backfire us . Remember Ian Thomas ? A push him from the bell tower . We didn't lie about him fall from the bell tower , it was A who move his body . It sounds crazy but do you believe me , Paige ?

"I believe you , Em ." Paige sincerely said

"We can't go to cops . Besides , A have something on us that will give trouble to me and my friends . It was something that I most regret in my life ." I said

"What is it ? Please tell me Em . I promise I won't tell anyone ." Paige asked looking worry

"A know our secret . It was something about Jenna . We are the one who make Jenna blind , not Toby . Alison think that Toby spy on us while we changing clothes in my room . She was angry , she throw a stink bomb in Toby's garage . But I don't know what happened , the garage explode and was on fire . Jenna was inside .." My tears fall and I rest my head on Paige's shoulder . I look up . "Do you hate me now ?" I asked

"There is nothing that you said could make me hate you . We all have something that we are not very proud that we do in the past ." Paige said softly and hold my hand , stroking her thumb softly on my hand . "But why Toby took the blame for you all . He goes to juvie , right ?" Paige asked weirdly

"Alison have Toby's secret . She threatening to reveal it if Toby don't take the blame " I replied

"Alison always have other people's secret ." Paige sigh . "Why won't you tell me sooner ? You know you can always trust me ." Paige said and wrapped her arms around my waist and I leaned to her .

"It's not that I don't trust you , I just don't want you to get hurt . The less you know , the safer you are ." I replied . "Alison and Maya , two person I'm in love with got killed because they know too much about A . I don't want that to happened to you too ." I continue

"Wait ! You was in love with Alison before ?" Paige sounded surprised

"Yes . I have feeling for her but she never love me ." I answered

"Well , she was stupid then ." Paige smile at me and kiss me soft on my lips

"I'm afraid what's gonna happen after this ." I said weakly

"Em , we will get through this , together ." Paige kissed my forehead . I look up at her and our eyes meet .

"I love you ." I rest my head on her shoulder as she stroking her left hand behind my back , making me feel so calm

"I love you too , whatever happen I always have , always will love you ." Paige whispered softly

* * *

So I decide to change my Pen Name from Lia Mitchell to Miss BlackOcean . New name but still the same person . And guys any suggestion or comments feels free to tell me , okay :D

Have a nice weekend : )

- Miss Blackocean -

09.50 pm

Saturday , 7 September , 2013


	12. Chapter 12

After School

Emily POV

I was lying on my stomach on Paige's bed while Paige sat on the chair in front of her study desk , trying to focus on her homework . I insisted her to sit there alone because I know we might ended up doing 'something' if we lying on the same bad . I hear Paige sigh . I look at her and raise my eyebrows .

"I hate Maths !" Paige grunted "I need to take a break ." Paige stand up and sit beside me . I just smile and continue to read my book .

"Em .." She called my name . "You didn't really tell me why you was at parking lot that night on Masquerade Ball ." She asked and staring at me .

"After I went to toilet , I saw a black hoodie and follow him or her until I get to parking lot but the black hoodie suddenly dissapeared ." I explained . Paige nodded her head . "Paige , can we stop talking about what happened on Masquerade Ball ?" I asked , not comfortable .

"Okay ." Paige said and leaned in kissed me on my forehead .

"I'm going downstairs , thirsty . You want anything ?" Paige asked me

"No , I'm good ." I replied and focused my eyes on the book again . After a few minutes Paige re-entered the room and close the door . "I'm back . Miss me already ? Paige unbuttoned her own shirt .

"Woahh , what are you doing , Paige ? I asked but I can't help my eyes from roaming around Paige exposed neck and upper chest . Paige wearing a black bra .

"You know what I'm thinking now ?" Paige approach me and I just lying on her bed awkwardly and staring at her . Paige is now so close to me . "You know what I really want to do at you right now ?" Paige whisper in my ear .

"Paige , we can't . Your mom is downstairs ." I close my eyes as I feel her lips meet my lips . She kissed me softly . Paige pulled away the kiss but my eyes still close .

"Em , relax . Open your eyes . I'm not going to do anything to you ." Paige laughed . I open my eyes and saw Paige now standing in front of her closet . I look at her weirdly

"You got it wrong , Fields . The reason I'm unbuttoned my shirt is because I need to change . I spilled my orange juice at kitchen ." Paige point her finger to her wet shirt . Shit , I don't realize it until now .

"You such a badass , Paige ." I said to her , sarcastically . "Do you really need to tease me like that ?" I asked

"I can't control myself . I love to see you blushing and ... horny ." Paige smirked at me . She take off her shirt and put on her new gray t-shirt .

"I'm not horny ." I said shyly

"Yes you are . I can feel it when we kissed , you want more from me , Em ." Paige laughed and sit beside me .

"Okay , maybe a little but it's because you are the one who distracting me ." I admitted

"Still want to blame me , huh ?" Paige raise her eyebrows , she look very cute when she raising her eyebrows . I leaned in and kissed her passionately . I slid my tongue inside her mouth while I place my hand on her shoulder . Paige right hand rest on my cheek and her thumb stroking my cheek softly as we deepened our kiss . Suddenly , my phone chime and we both broke the kiss .

"Rescued by the phone . Next time you won't be so lucky ." Paige winked at me .

"What's make you think there is gonna be next time ?" I asked her , playfully

"Because I know your weakeness point . You can't resist me , Em ." Paige smirked and I just chuckled .

I reach my phone in my bag and open it . "Em , come to AppleRose Grille , now . - Spencer "

I put my phone back in my bag .

"Paige , I need to go ." I said and collect all my stuff

"Who text you just now ? It's not A , right ?" Paige asked concernly

"No , it's not A . It's Spencer . She want to see me ." I answered

"Alright , remind me to thanks Spencer because ruining our moment ." Paige said jokingly .

* * *

AppleRose Grille

I walked in and saw Spencer , Hanna and Aria seat near the window .

"Hi guys ." I seat beside Spencer . "Coffee , please ." I said to the waitress .

"Hey ." Spencer , Hanna and Aria greet me .

"Okay now , Spence . What's that important thing that you want to tell us ?" Hanna asked after the waitress leave us .

"I meet Toby this morning , before school . And he said , he found a black hoodie with a pair of gloves Jenna's room , accidentally ." Spencer spoke

"What ?! So you think now Jenna is A ? But A is too smart to leave her black hoodie everywhere ." I asked

"Yes, but think Em . Toby have move out from the house . Maybe Jenna don't expect that Toby will come back to the house and found the black hoodie ." Spencer replied

"I'm officially scared . I mean if it's true that Jenna is A , she have every reason to make our life as hell . We make her blind . And now she can see . Maybe she wants a payback ." Aria said with a lower tone , not wanting people to hear about The Jenna Thing .

"If Jenna is A , I'm gonna slap her again . I really want to end all this thing . I sleep with a baseball stick under my pillow because of A ." Hanna said angrily

"We need to investigate first , Han . We can't just jump into conclusion ." Spencer said and I agreed with her .

"Ok Detective Hastings , we will investigate first ." Hanna said sarcastically

"It's that Jason , your brother ?" I asked and look at Jason who is now ordering something at the counter .

"Eww , Em . Can you please called him as Alison's brother like before this ?" Spencer said , uncomfortable . I just chuckled .

"Well , let's go and say hello to Jason ." Aria stand up and we all are just staring at her .

"What ?" Aria asked weirdly .

"Are you like , still have crush on him , Aria ?" Hanna asked

"I never have a crush on Jason . He kissed me , okay . I love my Ezra ." Aria said defensively . "Besides , whatever happen he still your half-brother , Spence . It's nothing wrong to say hello to your brother ." Aria added

"That is the second time I hear 'brother' coming out from you all today . It's already hard for me to handle one sister , I don't need you all to make me feel like I have another siblings besides Melissa ." Spencer lament and stand up , follow Aria .

"Hello Jason ." Spencer said . " Back in town , huh ?" Spencer asked .

"Yeah , I need to take care of some business here . How are you , Spencer ?" Jason asked

"I'm fine ." Spencer replied shortly and pay their drinks . Jason then look at the door as someone walk in . His relaxed face turn into serious face . He walk towards the door and staring at a police officer .

"Detective Darren Wilden , what are you doing here ? I think you should spend your time at the police station since my sister case still unsolved ." Jason said sarcastically .

"Nice to meet you too , Jason DiLaurentis . I'm a human Jason , I need to find something to eat and that's why I'm here . And about your sister case , we never close the case . We still trying to find who kill you sister ." Wilden answered .

"Are you sure you still trying to find the killer ? It's already a few years since my sister death . You can't even find who dug up my sister grave ." Jason said sarcastically and push the door , leaving . We just look at each other and walked to the door , wanted to leave the restaurant .

"Leaving already ? I thought maybe we can do a reunion here . It's been a long time since the last time you all 'pay a visit' at the police station ." Wilden said .

"What was that supposed to mean ?" Spencer asked

"I know you all hiding something about the night Alison goes missing and about the night someone dug up Alison's grave ." Wilden staring them with a hawk-eye .

"You have any proof that we are hiding something ?" Hanna asked .

"I don't have . But if I have , you all would not standing here . You all would be in jail ." Wilden said sarcastically .

"And you all was there when Garret dead , in the same halloween train . Trouble follow you everywhere you go . That is bad , really bad ." Wilden added . We all just look at each other and walked out from the restaurant . We quickly get in the car .

"What the hell ." Hanna said .

"Do you think that he know something about us ?" I asked .

"I don't think so . He just trying to scare us ." Spencer replied .

"If he want to scare me , I think it works ." I said .

"Damn , I hate that cop ." Aria said

"Yeah , Wilden only have one facial expression - the scary one ." Hanna said sarcastically .

* * *

me : I know I'm suck at writing Paily intimate moment . Any suggestion or comment , feel free to tell me . Right now I'm a lil bit blur about what to write on next chapter but I really want to update this story everyday . So if anyone have any suggestion ?

- Miss BlackOcean -

11:47 pm

Sunday , 8 September , 2013


	13. Chapter 13

At School

Emily POV

We sit in the courtyard as I saw Jenna walking in .

"Jenna Marshall is at 3 o' clock direction ." I said in slow voice . Hanna turn her head and before look at us back .

"Do you really think she is A ?" Hanna asked .

"I don't know ." I replied

"Maybe we should go ask her . I can't stand anymore ." Spencer said .

"Wait , if she's A , she is dangerous . A is not for amateur ." Aria said , worried .

"She only one . We are 4 . I'm not scared of her . In fact , I want to slap her face right now ." Hanna stand up and follow Jenna . Spencer , Aria and I follow Hanna . Hanna push the restroom door roughly . Jenna look very shocked to see the four of us rushing in the restroom .

"Is this some kind of reunion ?" Jenna asked and wash her hand .

"Yes . We have a few questions and you need to answered it ." Spencer said .

"If you want to ask anything , please ask it quick . I have a flute class after this ." Jenna said .

"Are you still mad at us ? About what happened that night , in Toby's garage ?" I asked .

"Why you asked it now ? Did someone try to hurt you all with that secret ?" Jenna smile sarcastically .

"Someone try to hurt us for the past few years ." Aria said .

"And you think I'm the one who did that ?" Jenna asked . "I almost got killed in Jason's kitchen . I almost burned alive . Someone try to hurt me too but Hanna help me that night ." Jenna continue .

"Your point is ?" Hanna asked .

"I know that we don't have a great history . I'm sick of holding a grudge to you all . After Hanna save me , I promise that I will forget about what happened in Toby's garage ." Jenna replied . "Whoever hurt you , it's not me ." Jenna leave the restroom .

"Do you all believe what that bitch said ? And when she said she have forgive us ?" Hanna asked .

"I don't really trust her ." I said , honestly .

"Me too ." Spencer agreed .

"She definitely not out from our A list ." Aria said .

Paige's House

Paige POV

"So Jenna is A ?" I asked Emily .

"We don't know . When we confronted her , she denied it . But we don't really trust her ." I said .

"Maybe we should stop thinking about A for a while ." My hands rubbing Emily's arms , up and down . Emily slap my hands away .

"Ouch , that hurts ." I smirked .

"Is your house always this quiet ?" Emily asked and I sense that she just trying to change the topic .

"Why you always avoid any physical contact with me ?" I asked weirdly.

"I'm avoiding any physical contact with you because I know what's gonna happen if I don't stop you ." Emily said sarcastically . "McCullers , I don't know if you take any drugs or what , you always feel horny all the time ." Emily laughed .

"You are beautiful and hot . So please stop being so hot and I will stop being so horny ." I winked at her . She glared at me and stand up , looking at my old guitar on the corner

"You know how to play this thing ?" She point her finger at my old guitar .

"That thing is called guitar and yeah , I know how to play guitar ." I replied . She look at me , amazed .

"Come here , bring that guitar with you ." I said . She handed over my guitar .

"Sit down on my bed . You are going to watch a free show from a professional guitarist like me ." I said with a cocky tone . She just laughed . I position my finger on the guitar and began playing .

"Twinkle , twinkle little star . How I wonder what you are . Up above .." I sing

"Okay , Paige . Stop ! Is that what you called 'professional guitarist' ?" Emily stop me as a laugh burst from her mouth . I glared at her .

"I will pretend like I don't hear what you said ." I said offended . She continue laughed .

"Hey , stop laughing . That is just a warm up ." I said and position my finger on m guitar with my serious face . I clear my throat and I play my guitar slowly as I start singing

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And everything you do

Yeah they were all yellow

I came along

I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn

Oh what a thing to have done

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

You know you know I love you so

You know I love you so

Emily look at me , amazed and rest her head on my shoulder

I smile and I continue singing

I swam across

I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line

I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

You know for you I'd bleed myself dry

For you I'd bleed myself dry

It's true look how they shine for you

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And all the things that you do

The song finish and we both now staring at each other before she leaned and kiss me on my lips , softly .

"I really love your voice ." She mumbled under the kiss .

"I really love your lips ." I broke the kiss and winked at her . "This guitar , it's my father's gift for my 10th birthday . Probably the last gift from my father ." I continue .

"Why do you think this guitar is the last one ?" Emily asked weirdly .

"My family is complicated , Em ." I put my guitar on the floor . I sighed and rest my back against the headboard of the bed . Emily follow my action and lay beside me .

"You said things are getting better after you come out . They start to care about you , right ?" Emily asked .

"Not really . They still busy with work ." I replied . "Sometimes I miss them treating me like when I was 7 ." I added . Emily hold my left hand and began stroking it , try to make me feel calm .

"When I get lonely , I take my guitar and play . And I feel so close too my dad , maybe because this guitar is from him ." I rest my head on Emily's chest .

"And then I met you , you change my world , Em . I used to be a loner , uncommunicative . I just hope that I tell you sooner about my feelings ." I said sadly .

"That doesn't matter now . We are together and I love you so much , Paige ." Emily kiss my forehead .

"I miss my dad ." I said weakly

"Then , you should told him not me . You need to find a way to reconnecting with your mom and dad ." Emily said softly

"I don't have any problem to reconnecting with my mom . It's just my dad , I don't know how ." I replied .

"Why ?" Emily asked , weirdly .

"He used to have an affair with someone ." I said in slower tone . Hoping that Emily won't hear my-complicated-family-story . But Emily hear it .

"Did he know that you know about this ?" Emily asked concernly .

"No , he don't have any idea that I knew this . It was a long time ago . I don't tell anyone , including my mom ." I replied .

"And that keeps disturbing your mind everytime you try to reconnect with your dad ?"

"Yeah .." I replied shortly

"I don't know what to say but I'm sorry to hear that ." Emily said . I suddenly stand up from my bed and wipe my small tears near my eyes . I fake a smile to Emily .

"Paige are you okay ?" Emily also get up from the bed .

"I'm okay . So after hear my complicated family story , do you still want to date me ?" I asked jokingly .

"I don't care how complicated your life is . I love you no matter who you are ." Emily said sincerely . She wrapped her hands around my neck and kiss me . I put my hands around her waist as we deepened the kiss . We broke the kiss and our eyes meet .

"We will go through this together , no matter what happen ." Emily kissed the back of my hand and I smile at her . Yeah , everything gonna be alright as long as I have you .

Late update : ) I'm watching Pretty Little Liars before updating ..

I'm gonna take this story slow and sorry for yesterday , I don't feel like to update . My brain can't function normally : (

Thanks to rsbchamps2 for becoming such an awesome reader : )

Please review . Review and suggestion are most welcome :D

The song that Paige singing is from Coldplay and it is called Yellow . I love that song : )

Wednesday , 11 September , 2013

12:23 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	14. Chapter 14

Emily POV

I push Paige on her bed and began kisssing her , aggressively .

"Woah , woah Em . What was that for ? You are so aggressive today ." Paige asked me weirdly and broke the kissed .

"Nothing , I just stress about my make up test and now the test is over , I nees to release my stress ." I look into Paige's eyes .

"Wow , I hope they give you a lot of test and make you stress after this because I really love when you become aggressive like this . Usually I'm the one who have to make the move ." Paige winked at me .

"Paige , just shut up your mouth and kiss me before I change my mind ." I replied sarcastically and continue kiss her lips . Paige hand roamed around my back , underneath my shirt . I kiss her earlobe and trail down the jaw line and make the way to her neck . I kiss and suck her neck . Our action was soon interrupted by the sound of car door .

"Is that your parents ?" I asked

"No , they will only back on Sunday . Come here ." Paige grasped my shirt , pulling me down . But we once again stop our action when we hear someone close the door , downstairs . Paige quickly push me to lay beside her as she jump from her bed and take a look at her window .

"Damn , my parents here ." Paige saw her father silver Mercedes . "Damn Fields , why are you still lying there ?" Paige glared at me and I get off from her bed .

"Help me with this bed , princess ." Paige said .

I grin at her and help her make her bed . Paige release her long breath .

"Okay , there is nothing suspicious right ?" Paige asked me and move her pillow to make it look like natural .

"Everything is okay but .." I glanced at her as my eyes wide open . I grabbed her hand , bringing her in front of mirror and I point my finger at her neck , a love bite .

"Holy , crap ! We are totally screwed . How are you gonna hide that mark from your mom or your dad ?" I panicked .

"Don't worry . They won't notice ." Paige sound relax .

"Are you sure ?" I open her closet and find a white scarf .

"Wear this ." I give that scarf to her .

"No , I don't want . They won't notice , trust me ." Paige refused .

"No , you must wear this !" I panicked when I hear a footsteps coming . I quickly wrapped the scarf around Paige's neck , roughly . Paige glared at me .

"Honey , are you with someone else in your room ?" Paige's mom open the door .

"Hello Mrs McCullers ." I said politely .

"Oh , it's Emily ." Paige's mom look at us , weirdly . We both just realize that we are now standing awkwardly in front of the mirror .

"Um , Emily and I have a date on , on , err tomorrow . And she suggest me to wear this scarf ." Paige stutter .

"Oh , it's a nice scarf . Emily have a good taste . You should wear it tomorrow ." Mrs McCullers smile .

"Dad said that you two will coming home on Sunday ? What happen ?" Paige asked .

"Your father meeting was canceled . Excuse me , I need to take a bath ." Mrs McCullers leave . Paige quickly look at me .

"Are you trying to strangle me with my own scarf ?" Paige take off her scarf .

"I'm sorry , I just panicked ." I replied . Paige sit on her bed and I follow her .

"Emily have a good taste .. Yeah , she have a good taste , mom . I already taste her ." Paige said sarcastially , mocking me .

"That wasn't a double meaning statement from your mom , right ?" I asked dumbly and a laugh burst from Paige's mouth . Paige hold my hand and stroking it , making a circle on the back of my hand . She leaned and give me a quick kiss .

"Thank you ." Paige whisper .

"For what ?" I raise my eyebrows .

"For this love mark , I really love this gift from you . I hope I can keep it , for at least a few days ." Paige winked at me . I just glared at her .

"My parents was such a bad timing . It's hard to get Emily Fields on her aggressive side ." Paige continue to tease me , as always .

"So , your parents home . I will just sleepover at Hanna's then ." I sigh .

"Em , we will find another alone time , I promise . Say hello to Hanna for me ." Paige squeeze my hand .

* * *

Hanna's House

It's Saturday morning . We all have a sleepover at Hanna's house last night since Mrs Marin is out of town and Hanna don't want to stay home alone , feel not safe .

"Spence , wake up ." I shake Spencer's shoulder . Spencer begin to move her body and look at me weirdly .

"What time is it ?" Spencer rubbed her eyes .

"12 noon ." I replied and move to Hanna's bed where Hanna is sleeping with Aria beside her .

"Guys , wake up ." I said but only Aria who seems to wake up .

"Hanna , there is cockroach .." before I finish my words , Hanna already jump from her bed .

"Where ? Where ? Is it the flying one ?" Hanna asked , panicked .

"Just kidding ." I smirked . Hanna throw her pillow at me but I dodge and the pillow hit Aria's shoulder . Aria glared at Hanna .

"Damn , Hanna . I never know that you scared of cockroach ." Spencer playfully raise her eyebrows .

"I'm not scared of cockroach , I just don't like the flying one ." Hanna replied . Spencer laughed .

"Ok guys , can we just like , not talking about the cockroaches ? I'm starving here ." I said .

We go downstairs as we hear someone knocked the door . Hanna open the door and find Jason on her doorsteps .

"Jason ." Hanna said .

"Hanna , is Spencer here ? I saw her car on your driveway ." Jason asked .

"I'm here ." Spencer said , now standing in front of Jason .

"I want to give this to you and your friend ." Jason handed over an old diary . Spencer raise her eyebrows , asking what is that .

"It's Alison's diary . I just found it . There's a secret hole in her room , I found it in there . I already read a few pages and it's about you all and herself . I thought maybe you want to keep this diary ." Jason explained .

"Thanks , Jason . We will keep this . " Spencer smile and watch Jason leaving .

It's a short one , I know

Review ?

Thursday , 12 September , 2013

1:21 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	15. Chapter 15

Emily POV

"Are you sure you want to read it ?" I asked Spencer when she already open the diary .

"We have to . Maybe there is something suspicious or she may have wrote in this diary before she dead about A or about her own killer , we don't know and we must look if there any clue ." Spencer said .

"Alright , Detective Hastings . Besides , I'm dying to know what she wrote about me ." Aria said .

"But don't look shocked if she wrote a lot about our scamming and bad things . We have manipulate a lot of people and make other people life like hell ." Hanna said sarcastically and sat on the chair near the kitchen counter ."I still feel bad for what Alison did to Lucas ." Hanna sigh .

"Sometimes I have a dream . About what will happen if I never met Alison or stopped Alison that night of The Jenna Thing . If I fall sick or out of town or whatever that night , maybe all this A things won't happen . I mean , it's start with only one secret we try to hide . And we keep lie and lie and A got something on us . And here we go after a few years , still scared of A ." I said .

"Em , if you never met Alison , I will never meet you too and I will never have a good friend like you ." Aria give a reassuring smile . I just nodded .

"I found it !" Spencer said .

"What ?!" We all scream at Spencer .

"What do you found ? Who her killer is or who A is ?" Hanna asked .

"No , it's about me . It seems , she wrote about us by chapter ." Spencer explained . We all just glared at her .

"Spencer , since when you excited to read about yourself in someone's diary ? I thought you only read history book or a book without any picture , the boring one ." Hanna asked sarcastially .

"I'm just about to do my chicken dance when you said you found something , Spence . I thought you find something useful about A or about Alison's killer , at least ." Aria sigh .

"I'm sorry , guys ." Spencer replied shortly and began to read it .

* * *

**Spencer**

**Spencer and I not on good terms today . We quarrel . I ask Spencer to tell Melissa the truth . About her kissing Melissa's boyfriend . I'm not trying to be a bitch here , it just so gross to see Spencer kissed someone older than her . But Spencer , I do this for you . You have to tell Melissa , sooner or later . I will wait for a few days , I will tell Melissa if Spencer don't .**

**I told Spencer to get rid of her big , nerd glasses but I don't know why after that I see Spencer as a threat . She do a lot of change , from nerdy to miss-brainiac-athlete . Fuck , why should I feel so insecure . She won't exist without me , just like Aria , Emily and Hanna .**

**~ Ali ~**

* * *

"She thought we won't exist without her but I think she is the one who won't exist without us ." Spencer growl .

"Give it to me . I want to read what bad things she wrote about me ." Aria grabbed the diary from Spencer's hand .

**Aria**

**We walk together today , after school . Buy an ice-cream . With Aria I can feel relax a little bit because she nice . Not like Spencer , always try to pick a fight with me . It was a nice evening until Dumb Mona bump into us . She say hi to us but we just pretend that she doesn't exist and just let her stand dumbly in front of us . It really ruin my perfect evening . We continue walk to Aria's house . But after that we saw something bad , really bad . We saw Professor Montgomery , kissed someone in his car . I don't know who it is , maybe one of her student . I feel sorry for Aria . Her dad before this look very nice . I think what they say is true , never judge book by it's cover . I convince Aria to tell her mother . Aria must told her mother . Her mother have a right to know .**

**~ Ali ~**

Aria finish read it and pass Alison's diary to Hanna .

Hanna begin to read it . "The first two words she wrote about me is 'Hefty Hanna' , what the fuck ." Hanna growl .

**Hefty Hanna**

**Maybe other people think I am too cruel to Hanna . I care about her . I know , sometimes I have so much fun mocking her about her weight . But when I saw her crying yesterday , I admitted that I feel sorry for her . Hanna have a crush on Sean Ackerd . She is pretty with her blue eyes but first , she need to lose her weight . Sean will never look at her if she don't do something . She will always be ugly , fatty Hefty Hanna . I'm sorry Hanna , I just being honest with you . I hope one day you will be like me but I will always be better than you**

**~ Ali ~**

"Damn it .Yeah , Alison . You will always be better than anyone else in Rosewood . Whoever try to compete with you is stupid ." Hanna mumbled and give the diary to me .

I saw Alison's hand-writing . She always wrote 'E' on my name as backwards and it looks like number 3 . A smile creep on my lips when I remember those memory . I begin to read it

**Emily**

**I always know there's something different about Emily . I already know for a long time , her feelings towards girls . I saw how she look at Jenna on Halloween party at Noel's . **

**In library , I sit on the floor reading Great Expectations before Emily came and sit beside me . It's happen just too fast . We talked before I felt her lips pressing against my lips , slowly . I feel butterflies in my stomach . I close my eyes for a few second , enjoying the kiss as I open my eyes and give her a small smile .**

**Sometimes I give Emily a hard time , teasing her , mocking her about her problem sexuality problem . But I don't know why that I really love the way she kiss me . I don't know , maybe I'm started to like her . **

**I hope Emily forgive me for rejecting her . Part of me like her the way she like me but half of me don't understand why I felt like this .**

**~ Ali ~**

My eyes open , wide and all my friends staring at me . That's mean Alison may have feelings at me too . I am now look confused . Aria pulled me into her hug .

"I always have some feeling that deep inside Alison heart , she love you too ." Aria calm me . And I just nodded my head , unable to say anything .

I open Alison's diary again and flip the pages , try to find if there is more things Alison wrote about me . Suddenly due to my action , a letter that may have been slip in Alison's diary fell on my lap .

"What is that ?" Spencer asked weirdly .

"A letter . It just slip off from the diary ." I replied . Hanna and Spencer now sit beside me . I open the letter .

**Alison ,**

**I know what you did this summer . I want you to stay away or I'm swear I'm gonna kill you . I really meant what I said . Leave him while you still have the chance or I will make you leave him by myself and by my own way .**

**- You know who I am**

I read it and we all look shocked .

"Is it got any sign ?" Spencer asked and take the letter from me . Examine the letter .

"You know who I am .. Whoever wrote this letter , Alison know who is it ." I said .

"Guy , do you think Alison got killed because she didn't do what this sender ask ?" Aria asked .

"Maybe ." Spencer replied shortly , still examine the letter .

"But leave who ? Who is 'him' in this letter ?" Hanna asked .

"I don't know . Maybe one of the boys she try to flirt with . Alison flirt with anyone . And maybe the boys she flirt with already have a girlfriend and his girlfriend got jealous and sent this letter to Alison ." I make my own theory .

"What are we gonna do with this letter ? Should we tell Jason ? Clearly , he don't know about this letter . He didn't mention it at all when he give this diary to us ." Aria asked .

"No , don't tell Jason or the cops . We have to find who wrote this letter first before we decide to do anything . Maybe this is one of A's trap . Besides , everytime we tell the cops , it ended up backfire us ." Spencer said .

"Yeah , I don't want to wear an orange jumpsuit , again !" Hanna said sarcastically .

"So who's gonna keep this letter ?" Aria asked .

"I will keep this letter and the diary too ." I replied .

* * *

To Paily (Guest) : Thank you , I will try to update everyday but it depend . If I got idea , I will update this story everyday .

So here we go ..

Who do you think send that letter ?

Give me your opinion , reviews or comment here or you can go straight to my facebook or twitter . PM me if you need my username

Friday , 13 September , 2013

12:32 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	16. Chapter 16

I want to say thank you for everyone that take a time to review my last chapter . It really motivate me to write more and more : ) So here we go , chapter 16

* * *

School

Emily POV

I'm in the library . Sitting on the floor while I rest the back of my head against the wall . I sigh while my hand still holding Alison's diary . I remember those memory , the first time I kiss Alison . Someone tapped my shoulder and I open my eyes , shocked by the touch .

"You okay ? You a little jumpy when I touch your shoulder ." Paige sit beside me .

"I don't know ." I sigh again .

"I have been looking for you everywhere . You didn't show up with your friends at cafeteria like usual ." Paige said , concernly .

"I'm not feeling well ." I replied .

"Why ?" Paige asked . I just handed her the diary and she read the page that I folded , about Alison feelings towards me . Paige sigh .

"Is this the thing that keep bothering you ?" Paige look at me .

"Yes . I'm just confused . You are not angry that Alison may have feelings for me , right ?" I asked

"No , I'm not angry . She's gone . I have no reason to be angry ." Paige answered .

"Sometimes , I miss her .." I sigh and rest my head on Paige's shoulder .

"She is one of your best friends . Of course you miss her ." Paige squeeze my hand .

"Em . I really want to sit here and keep listening but I need to go , I have a Chem class after this . Why don't you come to my house after school ? We can talk , if you want ." Paige invite me .

"Okay . I will come to your house , after school ." I said .

"Now , don't sad . Give me your sweet smile that always make my heart melt ." Paige said , jokingly . I smile at her and she give me a quick kiss on my lips before leaving .

* * *

Paige's House

It's already 2 hours since I come here . I sit on Paige's bed . Talking to Paige about Alison . Paige seems okay about what Alison wrote about me . After all , she doesn't have any reason to be angry . Alison gone . She's dead and will never come back .

"What's that ?" Paige asked weirdly when she look at me , holding a letter that me and my friends found accidentally in Alison's diary .

"A letter . Someone blackmail Alison . My friends and I think this letter maybe from Alison's killer ." I give Paige the letter . As soon as Paige read it . Her eyes goes wide-open . She keep quiet for a while before give me back the letter .

"It's just a letter . Whoever send this letter , doesn't mean she is Alison's killer ." Paige give her opinion .

"We have to take this letter as a serious matter . The person who wrote this letter threat to kill Alison ." I said .

"Who cares ? Maybe the person who wrote this letter just want to scare Alison . Alison mess with everyone . Everyone hate her . Whoever wrote this , I think Alison deserve it ." Paige suddenly snapped . I stand up and look at her .

"How could you say that ? Paige , Alison is my friend . No matter how bad she is , she still my friend . Sometimes she treat us bad but we will always love her because she made me , Hanna , Spencer and Aria feel like we were a part of something special ." I said angrily .

"But that doesn't change the fact that she treat everyone like a rubbish ." Paige staring at me .

"Paige , I think you have a problem with what Alison wrote about me. You don't have to be hypocrite . Just tell me that you are mad and angry at Alison because of the diary ." I glared at her . "Why should you be angry at people who already dead ?" I added .

"You are wrong . Alison dead . But she never really dead . She always alive and keep haunting other people life . People like us , who she used to bullied will always remember her ." Paige answered angrily .

"I can't believe you just said that . What's wrong with you ?" I asked her back .

"Alison always get what she want ." Paige rolled her eyes . "And she always get the person that I love . I thought after she's gone , I will never have to worry about her . But I was wrong ." Paige said with a sarcastic tone .

"You know what Paige ? I think I should leave and let you think and use your brain first before you talk because I think you are now acting childish and irrational ." I snapped .

Paige look at me with her serious , angry face . I never saw that kind of facial expressions like that from Paige . She look very angry . Look like a time bomb that will explode in any seconds . I walk to the door , leaving but she grabbed my right wrist .

"Em .."

"No , I don't want to talk to you right now . I don't want to fight with you about someone who already dead ." I said sarcastically and Paige stop holding my wrist , letting me go .

I look at her in the eyes before leaving .

* * *

Paige POV

We haven't talk to each other at school today . She was avoiding me and it kills me inside out . I realize I have make a huge mistake yesterday . I shouldn't lose my temper and snapped at her . And she was right , we were fighting and arguing about someone who already dead and it's not worth anything . I sigh and continue walking .

I am now standing on her doorsteps . I need to apologize to her . I knocked the door and wait . A minute later someone open the door .

"Paige , are you looking for Emily ?" Mrs Fields asked .

"Umm , yes . Is she's home ?" I asked .

"She's upstairs . Come in ." Mrs Fields invite .

"You want anything to drink ?" Mrs Fields smile at me .

"I'm okay . I just have something to talk to Emily ." I replied and smile .

"Go ahead . She's upstairs ." Mrs Fields smile . I go upstairs and standing in front of Emily's room for a minute . Thinking of what should I say . Other than apologize , I have something to confess . I take a deep breath and knock the door . I slowly push the door and my eyes meet Emily gaze .

"Can I come in ?" I stand awkwardly at the doorway . Emily nodded , she is now lying on her stomach , reading a book .

I entered her room and sit awkwardly on her bed , beside her . "Em , you know why I'm here right ? I want to apologize for what I said yesterday ." I said . She just staring at me .

"I said a lot of harsh thing yesterday . I'm sorry ." I look down , staring at my own shoes .

"I forgive you Paige . I just don't understand why you suddenly so angry yesterday ." Emily said . "Are you angry because Alison have feelings for me ? About that diary ?" Emily continue asking question .

"I swear to you I'm not angry because of what you think , beause I'm jealous or what . In fact , this have nothing to do with the diary ." I replied .

"Then what ?" Emily asked .

"It's about the letter , the blackmail letter ." I stop talk for a while and look at Emily . Emily raise her eyebrows , asking for more explanation .

"I .. I .. " I stutter and feeling hesitate to continue .

"Paige , you can always tell me everything . What is it ?" Emily asked , concernly .

I take a deep breath and look at Emily . Staring deep in her eyes . "I am the one who wrote the letter ." I said it , finally .

* * *

So , it's Paige who wrote the letter .

Do you expect that the letter was from Paige ? : )

Leave review , comment or suggestion at here or you can go straight to my twitter account . PM me if you need my username .

Friday , 13 September 2013

11:19 pm

- Miss BlackOcean -


	17. Chapter 17

Haha , I got all your reviews and I know you all don't expect it was Paige . By the way thank you for your reviews and suggestion . I just want to say that we will not see any Ezria Fitzgomery relationship often because this story is dedicated for Paily pairings : )

* * *

Paige POV

Emily still look shocked . She just look at me for almost 5 minutes . I clear my throat and look at her .

"Are , are you serious ?" Emily asked . I just nodded my head and reach her hand but she quickly avoid my physical contact . I sigh .

"Why ?" That is all Emily asked . She stand up and crossed her arms , waiting for explanation .

"I was angry that time ." I replied .

"Angry about what ? Who is 'him' in that letter ?" Emily asked with her serious face . I gulp and take a deep breath .

"You don't have to explain anything . I get it . Alison was flirting with your boyfriend . 'Him' in that letter is your boyfriend ." Emily make assumptions before I could answer .

"No , it's not like that ." I said quickly . "I wrote that letter but that 'him' in the letter is not referring to my boyfriend . That 'him' is my dad ." I said , weakly . A tears streaming my cheeks .

"Paige .." Emily call my name . I just sit on her bed and staring at my own shoes , trying to hide my tears . Emily sit beside me and hug me as I buried my face on her chest .

"I don't want to remember about that thing . I don't want Alison with my father thing to be brought up . I don't want to remember that my dad cheating on my mom because of Alison . They have an affair ." I said with a sobbing .

"I'm sorry , I didn't know ." Emily whisper and hugged me tightly , as if she trying to protect me from any danger .

"It was that summer . It's been a long time since my dad take me and my mom on a vacation . I thought it was the perfect time to spend my time with my dad because I barely get a chance to know my own father . Until Alison showed up . I don't know what or why she's there too but I overheard what they said . Everything ." I sobbing .

"Paige , I'm so sorry . Now I know and I understand why you're so mad at Alison ." Emily said . She never thought that it was Alison when Paige said her father have an affair with someone .

"I feel so angry that time , I lost my temper and I wrote that letter . I send to her and a few days after I send it , Alison was reported missing . I feel terrible for writing that letter and for losing my temper ." I said . Emily just rubbed my back , trying to make me calm .

"Em ." I called her name and look at her deep into her eyes . She look at me .

"I , I made a promise to myself that I will try to control my temper when the first time we officially dating . Before this , I can't control my temper but until I met you , you slowly change me into someone else , someone that better than the old of myself ."

"Being with you have bringing something positive in my life . But yesterday , I feel like I have ruined everything . I lost my temper . I just want to be a better person because you deserve to be with someone better , Em . You deserve someone that can control her own temper , someone who have a perfect life , perfect family not like me . A complicated girl with a complicated life and complicated family ." I said , honestly .

I always feel like I'm not good enough for Emily . I'm a loser .

"I love you for who you are , Paige . Nobody perfect . Doesn't mean that my life is better than yours then I should be with someone who have a perfect life . I'm in love with this complicated girl . I don't want anyone else . I just want you ." Emily squeeze my hand .

"I ... I just want to be my father's baby girl . I want to spend my weekend with my father watching baseball or soccer , just the two of us . I thought after what happen he will concentrate on me , love me . But he never did . I miss him ." I look deep into Emily's eyes .

"We will get through this together . I will help you to find a way to reconnect with your dad ." Emily whisper .

"At first I was angry with him about what happened but I never said anything about Alison to him . But after a year I realize this isn't about Alison anymore . I'm not angry with him . In fact , I miss him . I just want him to love me . Like other dad love his daughter . Is it too much to ask ?" A tears streaming down my cheeks .

"No , don't cry . Paige , I believe that your dad love you . You are his only child . Maybe he has his own way and he didn't really know how to show that he love you . But I know deep inside , he always love you ." Emily said and wipe away my tears .

"Em , you believe that I didn't kill Alison , right ?" I asked , still holding her hand .

"I know you didn't . You just angry that time and people do unexpected thing when they get angry ." Emily replied .

"You still have the letter with you ? What are you gonna do with the letter ?" I asked , curiously . Emily nodded .

"I still have it . I believe you don't kill Alison but I need to talk to my friends first . About this ." Emily said .

"You know , right ? If that letter goes to the cops , the cops might think I'm Alison's killer ." I look at Emily .

"It won't happen . I promise . If I believe in you , my friends will believe in you too ." Emily replied . I nodded and stand up .

"I think I should go home ." I said .

"Is your parents at home ?" Emily asked .

"No , I'm alone . Like always ." I sigh .

"Then , maybe you should stay . Sleep here tonight ." Emily patting the empty space on her bed . I raise my eyebrows . I don't think it's a good idea since Mrs. Fields at home too .

"Well , maybe not on the same bed . I will tell my mom that you staying here tonight ." Emily explained and kiss my cheek before go downstairs . Leaving me alone in her room . A few minutes later Emily re-entered her room with a smile .

"My mom said that you can stay but not on the same bed with me . And we must keep the door open ." Emily copy her mother's voice and rolled her eyes . I chuckled and look at myself . How am I going to sleep with this jeans for a whole night ?

"I know what you're thinking . Wear this ." Emily throw a black shorts and a white t-shirt .

"Thanks ." I grabbed the clothes .

"Don't mention it . Besides , I love to see you wearing my clothes . It's kind of sexy , you know ." Emily said with a seductive tone . I just chuckled .

I quickly get change and Emily is now busy preparing a matress for me to sleep on it . She throw two pillows and a blanket at me .

"Okay , goodnight ." Emily said and give a quick kiss on my lips .

"Wait , you gonna go to sleep already ? Can you please read a story or sing for me , at least ?" I said .

"Well , I think I should go to sleep because I don't think I can control myself from doing something to you , especially when those muscular legs exposed ." Emily staring at my legs and bit her bottom lips . I just laughed at her . Emily turn off the light and walked to her bed .

"Goodnight , Emily ." I said softly .

"Hmm ." Emily replied with a humm .

* * *

I'm sorry , I know it's already 5 days ago since my last update . I'm trying to find my time to update this story but I'm just too busy .

So , how do you think Emily's friends will react ? : )

Give me your review , comment or suggestion :D .

(Let me know if you are still following and reading this story even it's already 5 days ago since my last chapter)

Thursday , 19 September 2013

12:25 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	18. Chapter 18

Hanna's House

Emily POV

"What is it the important thing you want to tell us ?" Hanna asked . We are now in Hanna's bedroom .

"Yeah , Em . What's the important thing that we can't even discussed at school ?" Aria asked , weirdly . I take a deep breath before explain everything to them , about the letter and Paige .

"Oh my god ." Hanna respond after I finished .

"That's mean Paige kill Alison or maybe Paige is A ." Spencer start to make assumptions .

"Paige is not A and she's not a killer , Spencer . She wrote it because she just so angry that time . That letter doesn't mean anything . It's just a empty threat ." I defend Paige .

"But that letter sound serious , Em . I'm sorry I have to say this , honestly I don't think we can trust anyone in Rosewood ." Aria said .

"Paige is not just anyone in Rosewood . She's my girlfriend . I believe her , I know her ." I staring at Aria . "I'm just giving my opinion ." Aria sigh .

"Paige have a reason to kill Alison . She's a hot-tempered person and after a few days she send that letter , Alison was missing . I don't think it's a coincidence , Em ." Spencer said with a firm tone .

"Oh . Do you remember when we think Toby is Alison's killer ? Toby have a reason to kill Alison too , but look you're dating him now and I don't complained anything about that ." I said with a sarcastic tone .

"Hanna ! Say something ." Spencer shouts .

"What ? I'm not going to siding anyone about this . Maybe this is all A plan to pit us against each other ." Hanna said .

"And I think A win , again ." I cross my arms and look at Spencer , defensively .

"Em , please for once . Think properly . I don't want to lose you like I lose Alison . We can't trust anyone here ." Spencer said . "We should give that letter to the cops and just let the cops investigate it ." Spencer added .

"And let my girlriend become a person of interest in Alison death ?" I asked sarcastically .

"Em , at least please be careful around Paige ." Aria said . And I just sigh .

"You need to asked Paige , where is she the night Alison goes missing or we don't have any choice but to give the cops that letter ." Spencer now looking at me .

"I think I need to go home ." That is all I replied . I'm just too upset to stay here any longer .

"Em , I just worried about you ." I ignore what Spencer said and leave Hanna's bedroom . Spencer follow me but Hanna grabbed Spencer's arm .

"Spence , don't . Let's just give her some space ." Hanna said .

* * *

I walk and walk and walk , walking without any direction until I am now in front of Paige's house . I knocked the door . A few minutes later , Paige open the door .

"Em ! I'm sorry if you have to wait for a while before I can open the door . I was upstairs ." Paige smile . Somehow , Paige smile make my heart feel better .

"Can I come in ? I asked .

"Of course you can ." Paige move aside and let me in . I sit down on a couch in the living room .

"Where is your parents ?" I asked .

"Out ." Paige replied shortly . "You want something to drink ?" She asked .

"No , thanks ." I replied . And we are now looking at each other , awkwardly . I put my arms around Paige's shoulder and hugged her . Paige shocked for a minute before hugged me back .

"Hey , what happen ?" Paige asked .

"Having a bad day ?" Paige asked again .

"Please , just hugged me , Paige ." That's all I said . Paige nodded and hugged me .

"Somebody hurt you ? Please tell me , Em . I will punch that person in the face ." Paige asked , concernly . I just keep quiet .

"It's okay if you don't want to talk ." Paige sigh and rubbed my back . Her touch very warm , I can feel it .

"I talk to my friends . About the letter and about you ." I finally said it . I look at Paige .

'Oh .." The only respond I hear from Paige .

"How their respond after knowing I'm the one who wrote the letter ?" Paige asked , nervously .

"Not as I expected ." I replied .

"It is really bad ?" Paige squeeze my hand .

"I think Spencer and Aria don't trust you . Hanna didn't take any side ." I answered , still looking into her eyes .

"I'm not surprised . Spencer always hate me ." Paige sigh .

"She doesn't hate you . She just trying to protect me . Sometines , she can get too defensive ." I said .

"I think it is easier to make your mom and dad liked me than to make Spencer liked me ." Paige said jokingly . I just staring deep into Paige's eyes .

"I'm joking here and you don't even try to fake a smile ." Paige tease me . But I just look at her . Something really bothering my mind since the first time I step into Paige's house .

"Where were you the night Alison goes missing ?" I asked , suddenly . Paige facial expressions immediately change . She looking at me .

"Why you want to know ?" Paige replied with a question . She look uncomfortable .

"Did Spencer push you to ask me about this ? Or you still don't trust me ? Do you still think I'm the one who kill Alison ?" Paige is now standing , cross her arms , defensively .

"Paige .. I'm just asking ." I said and try to reach her hand .

"No !" Paige shouts .

"No , Em . I can handle if all the people in this world don't trust me . But I can't handle if my one and only girlfriend don't trust me . Hearing you ask that question , ouch . It really hurts my feelings ." Paige said with a dissapointed tone .

"I'm sorry if I hurt you . I'm sorry if I dissapointed you . I do trust you . I promise , I won't ask that question again ." I said , regretly . Paige avoid my gaze and walked towards her front door .

"Please , just get out ." Paige open the door .

"But , I .."

"Get out ." Paige cut qme off , almost shout .

I walked to the door and stop , looking at Paige .

"I'm sorry ." I said before leaving . Paige immediately close the door and sit on the floor , leaning her back against the door .

I stand in front of the door . I can hear Paige sobbing and crying . It breaks my heart to hear it . I'm such a stupid person . I shouldn't have a doubt on her .

* * *

Before I write this chapter , I have got many votes that Spencer will acting jerk when Emily told them about Paige and the letter .

So what do you think ?

Leave your comment , review , suggestion here or you can go straight to my twitter

: )

Goodnight : )

Friday , 20 September 2013

12:25 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	19. Chapter 19

I read all your suggestion , thank you . I will try to put your suggestion if it good to fit with the storyline . So here we go , Chapter 19 . We might see a shocking reveAl ( Honestly , I don't know if it's gonna make you all shocked or not )

* * *

Emily POV

I'm out for a late evening walk . It's been two days I haven't seen Paige . She didn't showed up at shool since our big fight . She didn't answer any of my call , didn't reply any of my text . I'm worried about her and our relationship . Is she breaking up with me ? I sigh . I miss Paige . I glanced at my watch . I'm gonna go straight to my house . Yeah , it's Saturday but I'm just too depressed to hanging out with my friends . I walked when suddenly a car stopped beside me . It's Hanna and Aria . Hanna get out from the car and grabbed me quickly , pushing me into Aria's car .

"What the hell .." Is all I said . I glanced at Aria who is now driving and I look at Hanna who sit beside Aria . Hanna turn around and look at me .

"Yes , we are now kidnapping you because we miss you ." Hanna said

"I want to go home . I'm not in the mood to hanging out with you all ." I replied .

"No . We gonna hanging out at Spencer's . Watching movie like we always do on Saturday night ." Hanna quickly said .

"Spencer is the last person I want to see right now ." I sigh .

"Em , please . We can't stand to see you and Spencer not talking to each other ." Aria pleading .

"Is Spencer know I'm coming to her house ?" I asked .

"Yes , she know . She is the one who ask us to kidnap you . We are just taking order from Miss Hastings ." Hanna said jokingly .

* * *

Spencer's House

It's been two hours of awkward situation . Basically , I just sit there and I don't even know what am I watching . The movie ended . Spencer is now looking at me . She only spoke two words with me since I came here , 'Hi , Em' and I just replied with a small smile .

"I'm thirsty ." Aria said .

We all go into Spencer's kitchen . They sit around the kitchen counter but I choose to sit alone on the couch near the fireplace . I'm thinking about Paige , every second I keep thinking about her . Spencer walk and sit beside me .

"I haven't seen Paige at school . Where is she ?" Spencer asked , concernly .

"I don't know . Maybe she's breaking up with me . Maybe she moved out from Rosewood ." I answered .

"Or maybe she already fly to Mexico ?" Spencer asked .

"Meaning what ?" I raise my eyebrows .

"Maybe she kill Alison and run away before the cops can arrest her ." Spencer replied . And my eyes is now wide open .

"Spencer , for one second I thought you really care about me and Paige ."

"But then you start acting jerk . Can you just please stop playing your Detective Hastings character ?! Paige isn't the killer . For once , stop thinking that you are smart enough to make any assumptions ." I snapped and stand up .

"Come on , guys . Stop fighting ." Hanna said .

Spencer also stand up and look at me .

"I'm just trying to protect you . Maybe Paige is now at Mexico , wearing a blonde wig and a pair of sunglasses and change her name to Pamela Torres ." Spencer said .

"I think I make a mistake coming here tonight ." I replied and turn around .

"Where do you want to go ?" Spencer grabbed my right wrist . I push Spencer with my left hand . Spencer didn't expect that , causing Spencer to almost fall on the floor .

"Emily !" Aria shouts .

"Shut up , Aria . This thing is just between me and Spencer ." I said angrily .

Hanna and Aria just stand there awkwardly . Maybe don't expect me , the sweet Emily acting harshly like this .

"No . This is not just between me and you . This involves Hanna and Aria too . If we find out who kill Alison , we can finally live like other people . And Paige is maybe Alison's killer a.k.a A ." Spencer said with a serious tone . I just rolled my eyes .

"This thing is effecting all of us . And I had enough of all this . We are gonna give the cops that letter , tonight ." Spencer said , firmly .

"Hell , no ." I glared at Spencer .

"Give me that letter , Em !" Spencer snapped . I take the letter out from the pocket of my jacket and throw the letter on the fireplace .

"Emily , what the fuck you just did !" Spencer can only watch the letter turn into ashes .

"It's gone now . The letter is never exist ." I replied .

"Do you know what you just did ? This is not just about you . Your dumb action are gonna effecting all of us . All of us ! Great , just great ! We have nothing now ." Spencer said angrily .

"First of all , we never have anything , Spence ." I answered and turn around . Leaving .

"I already remind you ! If you want to ask anything about Paige or the letter and put on your Detective Hastings face , you can do it . But not tonight . It is really a bad timing ." Hanna glared at Spencer . Spencer rolled her eyes .

"Aria , give me your car key ." Hanna said .

"Why ?" Aria asked , weirdly .

"Stop asking question and give me the key . It's already late . I don't want to see Emily walking home , alone . A might be outside there watching us fighting with each other and he/she/it might use this chance to kidnap , kill or do whatever to Emily ." Hanna quickly grabbed the key from Aria's hand .

* * *

Paige POV

I am now outside of Rosewood but still inside the Philly , in a restaurant . Waiting for someone . A few minutes later I feel someone tapped my shoulder and take a sit in front of me .

"I can't believe this . It's you . All this time , it's you . You A ." I said , unbelieveable .

"I'm glad you came , Paige ." A greet my hand .

"I got your text . You give me a very good offer that I can't refuse ." I replied with a smile .

"Are you sure you want to join us , Paige ?" A asked , serious .

"Hundred percent sure ." I answered .

"Why you want to join us ?" A asked .

"They already think I'm A . They already think I'm Alison's killer . So I think , why not I just do the thing that they think I already did ." I replied . A just nodded .

"Welcome to our team ." A give me a smile .

"Can't wait to bring that bitch down ." I said and smile sarcastically .

"But first you need to know the rules and how we gonna play the game ." A replied .

"Let's get out from here , this is not a safe place to talk about this ." A added and I nodded .

* * *

Sorry for the late update . This chapter is suppose to be update 9 hours ago but maybe I have the most pathetic internet connection in the world and I can't do anything until this morning .

I really need your review and opinion about this chapter .

So , now Paige is joining A team .

You all feel shocked about that ? Or hate about it ?

Who the one you think is talking to Paige ?

Why do you think Paige is joining the A team ?

Review and opinion are welcome : )

Saturday , 21 September 2013

09:35 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	20. Chapter 20

I got so many respond from the last chapter . I know you all don't want Paige to become a bad guy but please calm down . : )

* * *

Paige POV

I get out from my car and see someone already sat on my doorsteps .

"Emily ." I said .

"Paige .." Emily quickly stand up and run towards me . She hugged me tightly . For a minute I just stand there , shocked . But then I hugged her back .

"Are you breaking up with me ?" Emily asked .

"I want to go to your house after I change my clothes .To talk about us . I don't know that you were already here ." I said .

"You don't answer my question , Paige . Are you breaking up with me ? Are you gonna leave me ?" Emily asked , almost crying .

"I love you but if you want me to leave you , I will leave ." I replied .

"No , please don't leave me ." She hugged me again .

"I won't , Em . I will stay with you and love you as long as you want me ." I whisper in her ear .

"Please , stay . Forever ." Emily answered and look deep into my eyes . I kiss her cheeks .

"Can you please open the door and wait for me inside the house ? I forgot something in my car ." I told Emily . Emily nodded .

I quickly grab a bag from the back of my car seat and open my car bonnet . There is a black hoodie and a pair of gloves in that bag . I look around to see if is there anyone saw me before I throwed the bag into the bonnet .

I take a bouquet of red roses beside the driver seat that I have bought earlier on my way home .

I enter my house and hide the red roses behind my back , slowly walked to Emily who is now sitting on my couch in the living room .

"Don't turn around . And close your eyes ." I ordered .

"Why ?" Emily asked weirdly but she close her eyes . I put the roses in front of her face and then begin kissing her neck from behind .

"You can open you eyes ." I said . Emily open her eyes and look very shocked .

"Wow .." That is all Emily can say .

"You know , they say there is a secret meaning behind every roses you get ." I said . "Count how many roses I gave to you ." I added .

"Twenty four ?" Emily count .

"Yes , twenty four . That's mean , I love you 24 hours everyday . I never stop loving you . Even when I'm gone for a while ." I explained .

"This is so sweet , Paige . Thank you ." Emily said . Emily grasped my jacket and kissed me . We kiss in awkward situation , she sat on the couch while I'm standing behind the couch . I have to leaned down to kiss her . We both broke the kiss when we start to remember that we also need to oxygen .

"Upstairs , my love ?" I asked . Emily nodded . I grabbed her hand and take her upstairs .

We both enter my room and lay on my bed . Emily begin to kiss me and take off my jacket .

"I miss you ." She whisper softly before she continue to kiss me . I bite her bottoms lips softly and she open her mouth wide as I slid my tongue inside her mouth . We battled our tongue together for a few minutes .

She began to kiss my neck , hard and I'm sure it's gonna leave a mark but I don't really care about it right now . I moaned her name .

"Paige , I need you .." Emily whisper . I just nodded my head .

* * *

The Next Morning

Emily POV

I wake up when I feel a light from the window hit my face . I rolled to the left but Paige is not there . I panic for a while , thinking that Paige may have dissapeared again .

I cover my body with the sheets and jump from the bed . But then , I hear someone singing downstairs and a smile creep on my lips because I know that voice . I glanced at Paige's desk and saw a white short bottoms and a blue sweater . There is something on the clothes , a note .

**Good morning , love**

**I prepare this for you . Please wear it : )**

I smile , thinking how sweet Paige preparing something for me to wear . I go downstairs and smirked when I saw Paige in the kitchen , cooking , I think . I walked slowly and wrapped my hands around her waist . She a little bit jumpy when I touch her but after that smile when she turn around and saw me .

"Good morning , chef ." I kiss her neck from behind , teasing her .

"G .. g .. good morning . You are tickling me ." She stutter . I smile and take a sit next to the kitchen counter .

"French toast and .." She turn around and her eyes are now wide-open . She look at me up and down and I just chuckled . I'm wearing what she prepare for me earlier except without the bottom . Yes , I'm only wearing her oversized sweater with my underwear .

"Shit ." Paige mumbled and bit her bottom lips .

"I think , I also give you my white shorts to wear ." Paige said weirdly .

"And I decided not to wear it ." I smirked .

"Good choice . Because you are so much better and sexier without my shorts ." Paige said . Paige sat beside me and touch my muscular legs .Paige gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear . She look deep into my eyes .

"I love you more than yesterday ." Paige whisper .

"I love you more than you love me ." I said and she leaned in to kiss me . The kiss was soft but full of passion . We pulled away when I hear my phone chime . One message from Hanna .

"Who's that ?" Paige asked .

"Hanna . I use her as my alibi last night . I told my mom that I'm going to sleep at her house last night . And just now she text me , asking for me to come to her house quickly before my mom get suspicious and looking for me at her house ." I explained .

"Then you should start eating. I already cook for you ." Paige said and I nodded my head , smile to her happily .

* * *

This chapter was a relaxing chapter : )

About Paige becoming the new A , I think there is always another better explanation for what's going on . So , please calm down : )

Reviews and opinions ? You can review here or you can go straight to my twitter account . PM me if you need my username .

Have a nice weekend : )

Sunday , 22 September 2013

1:37 am

- Miss BlackOcean -


	21. Chapter 21

At School

Emily POV

"So you want to tell me where were you hiding last Thursday and Friday ? You didn't go to school ." I asked jokingly . Paige suddenly stop walking .

"Umm , I .. I follow my family to Scranton . My dad working on some project there . You know what happened and I need some space after the night that we were fighting ." Paige replied .

"But yesterday you came home alone ?" I asked weirdly .

"Uhh , yes . Actually my mom and my dad still in Scranton . They will come home today , afternoon . I decided to come home earlier . It's kinda boring there ." Paige said . "And I already miss you ." She added . I smile and give a quick kiss on her cheeks .

"So are we okay now ?" I asked Paige .

"Of course , love . We are okay . But I don't know if your friends are okay with me ?" Paige said when we spotted Hanna , Aria and Spencer in front of Hanna's locker , staring at us .

Paige stop holding my hand wanted to leave but I quickly grabbed her wrist .

"Walk me to my locker , at least ?" I asked . Paige smirked and nodded .

"Just pretend that they don't exist ." I said and open my locker .

"Hey , Em ." Hanna greet , walking towards us . Hanna give a smile to Paige .

"Hi , Paige ." Aria said .

"Hi Hanna . Hi Aria ." Paige replied , politely .

"And hi to you too , Spencer ." Paige smile to Spencer , trying to be nice . Spencer look at Paige and give her a please-get-your-ass-off-from-here face .

Paige clear her throat . "I think I should go to my class . See you after school , Em ." Paige said awkwardly and give me a quick kiss on my lips . I saw Spencer rolled her eyes .

"She's trying to be nice to you , Spence . But you are acting like a seven years old kid . I'm tired off all this ." I rolled my eyes .

"You still dating her ?" Spencer asked , annoyed .

"Yes I am ! And I don't need your approval ." I snapped and walk away .

* * *

Paige POV

Later after school I sat on the bench in front of the school , waiting for Emily . We promise to spend our time together as much as we can . Things are okay right now . After what happen , Emily seems to never wanna let me out of her sight anymore . I smile . This is what A wants . I need to keep my relationship closer to Emily and things are gonna be easy . My phone rings and I answer it

**"Come here right now ."**

**"What ? But I have a date with Emily tonight ." I said and my eyes wandered around the school .**

**"Just come here . We need to discuss about our next plan ."**

**"Okay ." I replied shortly and ended the call .**

I sigh . I stand up , turn around and surprised when I saw Emily already standing behind me .

"God , you startled me !" I said and Emily laughed . By the way Emily reacted , I don't think she overheard me .

"Who are you talking to ? Your secret girlfriend ?" Emily chuckled .

"Yes , my secret , lovely girlfriend . She's tall , have a nice legs and she got a pair of beautiful blue eyes . I am so in love with her ." I replied sarcastically . Emily face turn sour .

"And shhh , please don't tell my brunette , stunning and sweet girlfriend that I have a secret girlfriend behind her back ." I winked to Emily .

"You think what your brunette girlfriend will do when she find out about this ?" Emily asked with a seductive tone . I gulp and look to her , nervously as our face just an inch away and I can feel her warm breath against my face . She laugh and I look at her weirdly .

"What ?" I asked

"Tonight you will know what I want to do to you . And I'm gonna remind you that you are mine ." Emily tease me .

"Em , about that ... I can't go out with you tonight . My family are going to have dinner tonight in Philly and they want me to join them . I'm so sorry ." I said sadly .

"Paige , it's okay . Besides , you also need some family time . I understand ." Emily smile to me .

Oh god , why are you so nice to me , Em ? If only you know what I did behind your back .. I said in my heart .

"I know but it sucks . I already promise you that tonight we are going to have a good time together but .. "

"Paige , it's okay . We can always do it another time ." Emily cut me off and give me a reassuring smile . I kissed her lips , softly .

"Thank you for becoming a very understanding girlfriend ." I said when we both pulled away .

* * *

Emily POV

I sat alone on the bench in front of the school . Paige just left .

"Em ." Hanna take a seat beside me .

"Hey Hanna ." I smile to her

"What are you doing here ? Alone ?" Hanna asked .

"Paige and I are suppose to go out tonight but she got a family dinner in Philly ." I explained .

"Oh ." Hanna replied shortly .

"You don't like me dating Paige ? Like Spencer ?" I asked , curiously .

"No , Em . Like I said before this , I don't take any side . Because I know A can possibly try to make our own boyfriend or girlfriend looks very suspicious and bad . Just like how A did to Caleb before this ." Hanna replied and squeeze on my hand .

"Thanks for not taking any side . I just hope that Spencer can think like you ." I sigh .

"Why don't you come with me to Spencer's tonight ? Maybe you two can talk about this thing ." Hanna asked . I shake my head .

"Last time we both talk , we both ended up shouting , fighting and screaming . I don't think I'm ready to talk to her about this thing right now ." I replied .

"Hanna . That night at Spencer's , I'm sorry if I accidentally snapped or shouting at you and Aria ." I added .

"Nah , it's okay Em ." Hanna replied .

"I think I'm going straight to my house . And maybe just study alone in my room tonight . We all got a English paper on Wednesday ." I gathered my stuff . I smile to Hanna and turn around .

"Em ." Hanna call my name .

"I love to see you happy with Paige but I also hate to see you fighting with Spencer . I love you but I also love Spencer . Please do something because it is hard for me . I don't want to stuck in the middle of this forever ." Hanna said , sincerely . I nodded my head .

"Trust me Hanna , it's hard for me too ." I replied before leaving .

* * *

I know it's a short update

I'm taking this story slowly ..

Reviews and suggestions are most welcome : )

Tuesday , 24 September 2013

01:47 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	22. Chapter 22

Emily POV

I sit down on my chair in the English class and glanced to Aria who sit next to my table .

"Ok , now I want to give back your English paper . Some people did great but there is also some people did bad on this test ." Ella Montgomery glanced to Spencer and give her paper . Ella continue distribute the paper to other student .

Spencer take a look and raise her eyebrows . It's a 'C' ! Are you kidding me ?! This is the first time in her life got 'C' on English since the very first time she go to school . This is fucking ridiculous ! Spencer take a look again .

She turn around and saw Emily , Hanna and Aria receive their English paper . The bell rings and Spencer quickly gathered her stuff .

"Spencer , I want to talk to you ." Ella Montgomery said before Spencer can get out from the class .

Hanna , Aria and I looking to each other , weirdly . We all stand awkwardly behind Spencer who is now standing in front of Mrs Montgomery .

"I said I want to talk to Spencer , just Spencer ." Ella raise her eyebrows and look at us . We all walk out of the class , leaving Spencer alone with Mrs Montgomery .

"Why your mom want to talk to Spencer ? Alone ?" I asked weirdly .

"How would I know ?" Aria asked me back .

"Maybe your mom want to talk to her about the English test . Congratulate her because getting full mark , like always ." Hanna said . We all waited in front of the class for Spencer .

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom

"What happened , Spencer ? Ella asked concernly .

"What do you mean ?" Spencer asked Ella back , dumbly .

"Your English paper , the result . You got 'C' ." Ella said

"Maybe I'm not so focus when I take my test ." Spencer look down , staring at her own shoes .

"Or maybe you have a problem at home ? With your friends or with your boyfriend , Toby ?" Ella continue to push Spencer .

"No , Mrs Montgomery . I don't have any problem . Honestly , I don't know . Maybe I'm lost for a while but I promise that I will get my 'A' back on next test ." Spencer replied .

"You better keep your promise , Spencer . You are one of my brilliant students in this class . You got a very good potential and you can't go to your dream university if you keep getting 'C' on English." Ella said .

"I will ." Spencer give a reassuring smile .

"You can go now ." Ella said

Spencer release her deep breath and walk away . When she exit the class , she saw all her friends standing in front of the room .

"You okay , Spencer ?" I asked . Spencer clearly not okay by the look on her face . I look to Spencer , worried . Spencer may have acting jerk and over reacted about my relationship with Paige and about the letter but deep inside my heart I know she just trying to protect me . I care about Spencer , it's just I don't like the way she treat Paige .

"Is this look okay ?" Spencer show us her English paper .

"Really , Spence ? You got 'C' ? What happen ?" Aria asked

"I don't know what happen ." Spencer replied shortly .

"Is this why Aria's mom want to talk to you just now ?" I asked . Spencer just nodded .

"Wait , your mom don't think that Spencer cheating in this test to deliberately get a bad result ?" Hanna asked dumbly to Aria .

"Hanna , why should Spencer cheat to get a bad result !" Aria glared to Hanna .

"People usually cheating in exams to get a good and a better result . Not to get a bad , worst result ." Spencer rolled her eyes .

"Maybe Spencer bored getting 'A' on English and want to try something new ." Hanna said , half-joking .

"Hanna , this is not funny ." Spencer take a look again on her paper . "I don't think this is my paper ." Spencer mumbled .

"Let me see it ." Aria asked and take the paper from Spencer .

"You always write your name like this ?" Aria asked weirdly .

"Like what ?" Spencer grabbed her paper from Aria . "Spencer hAstings .. Why did I put capital letter A on my name ? Wait .. don't you guys think that this is all A doing ?" Spencer was shocked now .

"You didn't write your name like this ?" I asked . Spencer shake her head .

"No , I didn't . This is definitely not my paper !" Spencer almost shouts .

"You mean A sneak into the school and change your paper before Aria's mom grade your paper ?" Hanna asked , surprised .

"I'm not surprise . That bitch can do almost everything in this world ." Aria replied .

"My father will be so mad if he finds out about this ." Spencer sigh and her phone chime right after that . We all staring to each other now .

**" Papa Hastings won't be so happy about this . Prepare for the worst , Spence . I'm not done with you yet . - A " **Spencer read the message .

"Spence , it's gonna be okay . This is your first time got 'C' on any test . Just promise to your dad that it won't happen again ." I said to Spencer .

"No , Em . You don't know my dad and my dad is not your dad . He will angry to me even more because this is my first time getting a bad result ." Spencer replied .

"Spencer whatever happen . We will be right behind your back ." Hanna look to Spencer .

"You guys don't understand . This is not Spanish or French paper . This is English , the languange that we all speak . And I got 'C' , my dad can't even accept if I got any 'B' .Spencer replied , worried .

"B is for bad . C is for crazy ." Spencer mumbled and walked away from us .

"Do you think she's gonna be okay ?" I asked .

"I don't know ." Aria replied .

"A is such a fucking badass ." Hanna said , angrily .

* * *

Paige POV

I look around the school . Damn , where is Emily . I walk through the hallway and found Emily in front of her locker .

"Hey , where have you been ? I have been looking for you everywhere ." I kissed Emily cheeks .

"Sorry . Something happen after our last class ." Emily smile and her black eyes meet my eyes .

"What happen ?" I asked .

"A" happened .. 'A' change Spencer's paper . She got 'C' on English test ." Emily replied angrily .

"Are you sure that it is 'A' ?" I glanced to Emily .

"It's Spencer we are talking about . She never got any result other than 'A' on any of her paper ." Emily chuckled . "Besides , 'A' sent text to Spencer right after that ." Emily added and I gulped . Emily doesn't have to say that , because I was the one who sent the text .

"Let's not talk about Spencer right now . Do you miss me ? We don't have any class together today ." Emily raise her eyebrows .

"Of course I miss you ." I gave her a smile .

"Let's go home ." Emily chuckled and we both make our way to the parking lot while holding each other hand .

* * *

It's been a long time since my last update

Reviews or opinions or suggestion are welcome : )

Thursday , 26 September 2013

10:47 PM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	23. Chapter 23

Emily POV

**"Have you tell your dad about your English paper ?" I was on the phone with Spencer .**

**"Not yet . Actually , I think I don't want to tell him ." Spencer sigh .**

**"Spencer .. Your dad will be so angry if he find out from another people ." I said .**

**"You mean A ? I'm gonna hide the paper ." Spencer replied .**

**"Hide the paper ? Where ?" I asked .**

**"Maybe I will slip it inside my old fairy-tale story book ." Spencer answered .**

**"You gotta be kidding me . Since when your room is safe from 'A' ?" I sat on my window seat .**

**"Em , I really don't know what to do right now ." Spencer sigh in frustration .**

**"We will find a way , Spencer . If you want , I can come to your house when you want to tell your dad . Maybe your dad will be less furious if I was there too ." I give my suggestion .**

**"And then after you go home , he will shouts and scream at me . Em , if there any chance your family wants to adopted me ?" Spencer asked sarcastically .**

**"Spence , it's not really bad . I was once got 'C' on Maths . Sooner or later , your parents will forget about it ." I replied .**

**"I don't know if my parents will . Em , I gotta go . Toby is here . I'm going out with him ." Spencer said .**

**"Please say hi to Toby for me ." I said before hang up the phone .**

* * *

Later at Hastings's House

Spencer and Toby stopped in front of the door . Spencer give Toby a goodnight kiss . They kiss passionately before they both pulled away .

"I wish you can stay .." Spencer mumbled under her breath .

"I wish too but your dad is home ." Toby smile and keep staring at Spencer .

"You looks like don't wanna leave ?" Spencer smirked .

"I will leave after you are safely inside your house first ." Toby answered . Spencer smile when hearing Toby said that . Toby is a very protective person and she feel safe with him . Spencer open the door and saw her dad sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and he is holding a paper . Oh my god , that is her English paper .

"Hello , Mr Hastings ." Toby greet Peter from the doorway . Peter turn around and give Toby a furious look . Spencer gulp and look at Toby nervously .

"Spence , what is this ?" Peter asked .

"My English paper ." Spencer replied .

"When did you receive this paper ?" Peter asked with a firm voice .

"A few days ago ." Spencer answered .

"And you didn't think that you want to show me this paper ? I will never know about this if I don't walk in your room and look on your desk just now . How on earth did you get 'C' for English ?" Peter stand up . Spencer just keep quiet and that make Peter angry even more .

"Answer me , Spencer !" Peter shouts .

"I .. I'm afraid that you will be angry .." Spencer stutter .

"I'm angry now . What happen to you Spencer ?! I'm very dissapointed with you . Even Melissa never got 'B' on English ." Peter shouts and shake his head .

"Mr Hastings . Things like this is normal for a teenager . This is the first time Spencer got 'C' . I think you should give her another chance ." Toby interrupt .

"It's normal in your family but not in my family . You should stay out from this ." Peter replied sarcastically .

"I thought you can do better than your sister . I am so .." Peter said but Toby cut him off .

"I think you should stop comparing Spencer with Melissa . I saw how Spencer work hard to be better than Melissa . Please don't mad at her just because one small mistake ." Toby look to Peter .

"Excuse me ? Are you trying to teach me how to handle my own daughter ? I think you should leave now ." Peter said , almost shout at Toby .

"I'm not leaving ." Toby replied .

"Get out from my house or I will call the cops ." Pete grabbed Toby's shirt and push Toby against the wall .

"Toby , leave . Just leave ." Spencer said worry that her dad might punch him . Toby look at Spencer before leaving .

"I don't want you to see Toby again . That kid is the one who make your grades drop . He is a bad influence ." Peter said firmly .

"He's not a bad influence to me . You can't do this !" Spencer shouts .

"Oh yes , I can .. I'm your father . I know what's best for my daughter ." Peter answer

"You know what is best for me ? You don't know anything about me ! All you care about is my grades ." Spencer shouts before she quickly run upstairs and lock her bedroom door .

"Spencer !" Spencer can hear her father shouts .

Spencer lay on her bed and cover her face with a pillow . She scream under the pillow , frustrated .

After a few minutes crying , Spencer take out her phone from her jeans and began dialling my number .

**"Em .." Spencer called my name .**

**Yeah .." I mumbled half-asleep .**

**"I'm sorry if you already sleep . I will call you back tomorrow morning ." Spencer said in a sorrowful tone . My eyes open wide when I hear her depressed voice .**

**"Spence , what happen ?" I asked concernly .**

**"I'm crying just now . My father found my English paper ." Spencer said and began to cry again .**

**"You said you already hide your paper . How did your father found it ?" I asked .**

**"I don't know but according to my dad he came in my room and found it on my desk ." Spencer said . "I knew it , I should have burned that stupid paper before my dad or my mom find out ." Spencer said , frustrated .**

**"Spence .. Even if you burned it , 'A' will always find another way ." I replied .**

**"Em .. My dad .. Toby .. They were fighting just now . Toby try to defend me but my dad didn't like it .. I'm not allowed to see him anymore ." Spencer cry again .**

**"Your father will get over it , trust me ." I said .**

**"I'm not sure about that , Em . I mean , my dad already hate Toby when Toby found my hockey stick in front of DiLaurentis house . And now this happen , I don't feel so sure that my dad will like Toby again after this . My dad said Toby is a bad influence to me." Spencer replied in depressed tone .**

**"Spence , you love Toby and Toby love you . That's what really matter . Now , you should sleep . Everything gonna be a little bit better tomorrow morning . You are just too depressed right now . Get some rest ." I said .**

**"Okay ." Spencer replied shortly . Before I hang up Spencer called my name .**

**"Emily .." Spencer called .**

**"Yeah ." I answered .**

**"Talking to you make me feel better . Thank you , Em . And I'm really sorry if I am not very supportive about your relationship with Paige ." Spencer said .**

**"Spence , it's okay but I really hope you could at least treat Paige nicely after this . I hate seeing my friends and my girlfriend not talking to each other . I don't want to choose between you or Paige . Please don't hate her , Spence ." I said , honestly .**

**"I promise you , I will treat her nicely after this . I'm sorry for giving you and Paige a hard time ." Spencer replied . I chuckled when I hear Spencer yawning .**

**"Goodnight , Spence ." I said .**

**"Night , Em .." Spencer replied in a sleepy voice and hang up the phone .**

* * *

I have been so busy lately

I will try to update as frequently as I can

Reviews and suggestions are welcome : )

Sunday , 29 September 2013

01:35 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	24. Chapter 24

Paige POV

"Can I go to your house later after school ?" I asked Emily .

"Of course you can ." Emily replied without looking at me .

"God , I'm really sorry . Toby and I have something to do after school ." Emily quickly remember her plan with Toby .

"Something to do ? Do I need to worry about this ?" I raise my eyebrows .

"Worry about what ?" Emily asked .

"Worry about you spending your time after school with Toby . I'm an extremely jealous girlfriend , you know ." I wrapped my hands around her waist .

"You don't have any reason to be jealous of me and Toby . Toby is my friend and he is Spencer's boyfriend ." Emily said .

"He once have a crush on you , Em . He's handsome , muscular and got a pretty nice abs . He .."

"Okay Paige .. Please stop . I like girls and I have a sweet girlfriend . She may not have a nice abs like Toby but I love her muscular stomach just the way it is. And she is a star swimmer in Rosewood High ." Emily winked to me .

"A swimmer huh ? What's her name ?" I asked playfully .

"Oh my god , you didn't know her name . Her name is Paige McCullers ." Emily cover her mouth with her hands . What a dramatic look . I smile .

"That sounds like my name ." I raise my eyebrows . A laugh burst from Emily's mouth .

"You are so adorable when you raise your eyebrows like that ." Emily said , still laughing .

"Back to Toby , what do you want to do with him after school ?" I asked .

"He will come to my house after school to meet Spencer since Spencer not allowed to see him ." Emily answered .

"Since when you playing Doctor Love ?" I smile to her .

"I feel sorry for Spencer and Toby . And I think this is the least I can help them ." Emily replied .

"Paige , please don't tell anyone about this . Including Spencer . Toby and I want to make a surprise for her ." Emily added . I nodded and walk through the hallway while holding her hand .

"You know , I once feel so afraid to walk through this hallway , holding a girl's hand , wrapped my hands around her waist like this ." I wrapped my hands around her waist tightly .

"But now , I'm not afraid anymore ." I whisper in her ear .

"I used to feel like that too . When I'm still in the closet , dating Maya .."

"God , I shouldn't talk about Maya in front of you . I'm sorry ." Emily quickly apologize .

"It's okay , Em . I don't care who you dating with before this . The only thing that I care about is who you're dating now ." I give a reassuring smile . We stopped in front of a classroom .

"So , do call me tonight ?" I asked Emily .

"I will ." Emily give me a quick kiss on my cheeks . I smile and continue walking to the restroom . I take out my phone from my pocket and began typing .

**"Toby and Spencer are gonna meet after school at Emily's ." **I hit the send button and get out from the restroom .

* * *

Emily POV

"Are you sure she will come ?" Toby look at his watch .

"She will . Please just wait for a while . You do want to see her right , Toby ?" I sit on my window seat , next to Toby .

"Of course I want ." Toby answered . "You sure you already text her ?" Toby asked .

"I already send a message to her , 'please come to my house after school . Need some help with Maths' ." I answered Toby question . "And she replied 'okay' ." I added as we both hear someone knock the door downstairs .

"That must be her . You wait here ." I said before run downstairs .

"Emily , please be quick with your homework . I'm not feeling well and I want to go home quickly ." Spencer said as we climb the stairs together .

"I don't think you wanna go home after this ." I chuckled .

"What do you mean ?" Spencer asked , weirdly .

"We have a surprise for you ." I entered my room and grabbed Spencer's hand .

"We .. ?" Spencer asked and almost cry when she saw Toby sitting on my window seat .

Spencer quickly hug Toby tightly and start kissed him . I clear my throat .

"I think I should go downstairs . Please behave yourself ." I winked to them .

* * *

Spencer walk downstairs with Toby and they both smile when they saw me .

"I gotta go . I love you , Spence . I love you and I will always love you no matter what happen ." Toby kissed Spencer . They both pulled the kiss away and rest their forehead against each other .

"I love you too , Toby ."Spencer whisper and give Toby a one last hug .

"Emily , thank you ." Toby said . I just nodded and smile . Toby open my front door and give Spencer a quick kiss on Spencer's lips before leaving .

"Emily , I don't know how to thank to you . This just made my day feel better ." Spencer sit beside me .

"That's the least I could help you , Spence . Are you surprised to see Toby in my room ?" I asked . Spencer nodded her head .

"This is the best surprise I ever get . You are an awesome friend !" Spencer smile .

* * *

Hasting's House

Spencer open the front door and saw all her family in living room .

"I don't know that we got a family reunion today ." Spencer raise her eyebrows .

"Are you seeing Toby again , Spence ?" Peter asked .

"What ? No .." Spencer can only said that before her mom cut off .

"Don't lie to your dad , Spencer ." Veronica said .

"Someone send your sister a photo of you and Toby kissing ." Peter shake his head , dissapointed . Spencer grabbed Melissa's phone from her hand . Melissa glared to Spencer as Spencer open the message from a blocked number . A photo of Toby and her kissing in Emily's room , just now . There's a text below the photo .

**"Melissa , I think you should show this to your dad . - A"**

"Give me your car key ." Peter said . "Until you get back your 'A' , you are not allowed to go out if there is no important things ." Peter said firmly . Spencer take out her key from her pocket and give the key to her father , not wanting to quarrel .

"Give me your phone too ." Peter said . Spencer eyes open wide . No way !

"Peter , there's no need to take her phone too . If there is any emergency , how she gonna call us . We are not always at home ." Veronica disagree with Peter .

Peter staring at Spencer before walk to his office . Veronica follow her husband .

"Why did you show this photo to dad ? Spencer asked .

"I'm sorry , Spencer . I didn't know dad doesn't allowed you to see Toby ." Melissa replied .

"Are you really sorry ? I don't believe you . You always aim a gun on my head , you wouldn't tell me if my hair was on fire ." Spencer said sarcastically .

"It's up to you if you want to believe it or not ." Melissa replied before going upstairs .

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are welcome : )

Monday , 30 September 2013

01:10 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	25. Chapter 25

Emily POV

We all sit at our usual table in cafeteria . I sit next to Hanna , facing Spencer . Aria sit next to Spencer and give her a poor look .

"I'm sorry to hear that , Spence ." I said .

"It's okay , Em . I really have a good time yesterday .. except the part that my dad found out about me seeing Toby ." Spencer sighed .

"I feel like 'A' is everywhere . Is there any possibility that 'A' already put a CCTV in my room ?" I asked to them .

"She can do anything ." Hanna said .

"My dad took my car key . He almost take my phone too but my mom said no ." Spencer said .

"How did you come to school today ?" Aria look to Spencer .

"Melissa ." Spencer replied shortly . "It was weird . If I can , I don't want her to drive me everyday to school ." Spencer added .

"I will drive you to school tomorrow until your dad give your car key back ." Aria offered .

"Thanks Aria . I need to get back my 'A' and then my dad will give me back my car ." Spencer explained .

"You will get back your car , Spence . You are smart and brilliant , you will get back your grade that 'A' stole from you ." Hanna said .

"So , Hanna . You said tomorrow is Mona's birthday ?" I asked .

Hanna quickly nodded . "She invite you all to her birthday party ." Hanna said excitedly .

"Can I .. just like not coming ? I will send her a birthday card ." I look to Hanna .

"Yeah , me too ." Aria said .

"No way ! You two must come since Spencer not allowed to go out ." Hanna replied .

"Lucky me ." Spencer chuckled .

"Hann , I don't really know Mona . And you know how annoying she treat people around her ." Aria said .

"Please come with me . I don't want to be alone at the party ." Hanna plead .

"Okay , I will come with you . Only because of you , not for Mona ." Aria yield .

"You will come right , Em ?" Hanna stared at me .

"I don't know if I will come , Hanna . I just want to spend my weekend with Paige if I can . And we got a date tonight . So I don't really think about Mona right now ." A smile creep on my lips .

"A date tonight ? Wow !" Spencer tease me .

"How many times you have a date with her in a week ?" Hanna rolled her eyes . "Does your mom know that you both are sexually active ?" Hanna added . I glared to Hanna .

"Hanna ! It's not like that me and Paige have a sex everytime we go out on a date ." I feel a blushed on my cheeks . Spencer and Aria just chuckled .

"Well , I don't know about you and Paige but Caleb and I always .."

"Hanna , stop talking . I don't need to know what you and Caleb do on your date ." I said quickly .

"Well , if you don't want to know it's okay ." Hanna rolled her eyes .

"I hope you have a good time with Paige tonight ."Aria smile .

"Yeah , Em . I am really glad that someone can make you happy ." Spencer said sincerely .

Suddenly , I saw Paige walked to our table and I smile to her . She winked to me .

"Hey Em . I just want to remind you about our date tonight . Don't forget ." Paige stopped by our table .

"Of course I won't forget . I'm so excited about tonight . What should I wear ?" I asked .

"Just wear something casual . Something that make you feel comfortable ." Paige replied . My friends just smile to each other when they hear our conversation ..

"I gotta go , love . Need to see my Biology teacher ." Paige hugged and give me a quick kiss on my lips .

"Did she just called you 'love' ?" Aria asked .

"She always called me like that ." I replied and everyone just staring at me .

"What ? It's not something weird ." I rolled my eyes .

"Hello , love ." Spencer mocking me .

"I often imagine how a girl on girl date looks like ." Aria chuckled .

"We walk in the rain , holding hand , picnic in the park , dancing naked in my room and .." I stopped when everyone staring at me again .

"I'm just joking , okay . We have a date just like you all . Watching movies or dinner at a nice restaurant ." I explained .

"But I know deep inside your heart , you really wish you could dancing naked with her , right ?" Spencer teasing me . A laugh burst from Hanna and Aria mouth . My cheeks blushing .

"Someone definitely gonna get laid tonight ." Hanna look at me and I rolled my eyes again .

* * *

"Honey , Paige already here . It's not nice to make people waiting ." My mom smile to me . I am now standing in front of the mirror , making one final touch on my hair .

"Your hair is just perfect , honey . Come here , Paige is waiting ." My mom said . I turn around and facing her .

"I feel like you're grown up so fast , Emmy . Is it you who become more taller or it's just me become more shorter ?" My mom laughed .

"My height right now is just same like 3 years ago , mom ." I chuckled and walk downstairs together with my mom .

"You said it's a date , right ? Why are you wearing a jeans with a t-shirt and your jacket . I thought people wear a dress when they have a date ." My mom asked weirdly .

"It's a casual date , mom . Paige ask me to wear something casual . And honestly , I don't know where Paige gonna take me out tonight . I asked her but she don't want to tell me , even a clue ." I explained .

"She full of surprise , huh ?" My mom asked .

"Yes she is ." I replied as we both enter the living room and I saw Paige already waiting for me .

"Please come home before 12 ." My mom said to us .

"We will ." I replied and smile to Paige .

"Please take care of my daughter ." My mom look to Paige with a smile .

"I will , Mrs Fields ." Paige replied with a confident voice .

"Mom , I'm not a kid anymore . I can take care of myself ." I rolled my eyes . It's not like I'm a 7 years old girl .

"You are still my little Emily ." My mom replied as Paige and I walked to her car . I waved to my mom and get in Paige's car .

"God , my mom is so over-protective ." I chuckled as we both get in the car .

"Can't blame her . She love you , Em ." Paige chuckled .

* * *

Paige POV

We both sat silenty in the car . I glanced to her when we stopped at the traffic lights .

"I can tell from your face that our date tonight was kind of lame or boring ?" I asked , staring into her eyes . Well , I just take her to one simple restaurant in Philadelphia . She shake her head .

"I'm having a good time with you ." She give me a fake-reassuring smile .

"You don't have to lie to me , Em ." I squeeze her hand and she just smile to me .

"But it's still early . Our date still not over yet ." I pulled my hand when the lights turn to green . I focused my eyes on the road .

"What do you mean ?" Emily raise her eyebrows .

"It's a secret . But please pretend that you are still excited , especially when I told you that our date is still not over yet ." I replied with a smile . Emily nodded and give me her sweetest smile .

* * *

"Okay we are here !" I said excitedly and grabbed Emily into the elevator .

"Here ? Paige , we are in Philadelphia in an elevator of 20th floor apartment . What the hell are we doing here ?" Emily asked weirdly . I just smirked to her as the elevator open , I grabbed her hands .

We are now standing in front of the door , I look for a key in my pocket and a smile creep on my lips when I saw Emily look around , weirdly .

"Who lived here ? And what's that key for ?" Emily asked .

"This is a key to my heart ." I said jokingly and shake the key in front of my her face . And she just glared to me .

"I'm not joking , Paige ." Emily looked to me , feeling annoyed .

"I'm sorry okay . This is a key to my apartment . Well actually my father's proprerty but technically it's mine too ." I opened the door using the key and we both entered the apartment .

"Nice ." Is all Emily can said .

"My dad once said , he will give this apartment to me when I'm officially 21 ." I explained .

"But I don't know if he still remember his promise ." I added and sighed .

"Paige .." Emily sit next to me on the couch .

"You don't want to take a look at the master bedroom ?" I quickly change the topic because I doesn't want to ruined our date with my daddy issues .

"Let's go ." Emily said excitedly .

"This is the kitchen and this is the second bedroom . That's the third bedroom ." I pointed my finger to the room . We walked and stopped in front of a room .

"This is the master bedroom ." I opened the door and we both stepped in .

"It's a master bedroom and of course there is a bathroom in this room ." I explained .

"Good , because I need to pee ." Emily quickly entered the bathroom .

"I will wait in the living room ." I said behind the door and walked out from the room , quickly gathered some stuff .

Emily come out from the bathroom after a few minutes and look for me around the apartment , in the living room .

"Paige ?" She called . "Paige ? Where are you ?" Emily called me again . I hold my breath , try not to laughed when I saw her re-entered the master bathroom . I am now outside the apartment , technically on the rooftop leaning against the wall near the window of the master bedroom .

I watch Emily as she walked towards the window , trying to close it but before she could do that I popped out my head and smile to her .

"God !" She gasped .

"What the hell , Paige ! You startled me ! I could die of a heart attack ." She said , angrily and I just continue laughing .

"Seriously , Paige . It's not funny at all . How did you go up there ?" She asked , still trying to stabilized her breath .

"Come join me outside here , grabbed my hand ." I said .

"There is no way I'm gonna crawling out the window ." She reject

"Come on , Fields . Just grabbed my hand , please ." I raise my eyebrows . And I know that is Emily weakness when I raise my eyebrows cutely like that .

"Damn it , McCullers . You always know my weakness point ." Emily grabbed my hands and I pulled her up .

"You are crazy but I love you ." She mumbled . I smile when she finally with me on the rooftop . She smile when she saw two chairs , a small round table with a candle on it .

"Did you set all this for me ?" Emily asked . I just nodded and I notice Emily's smile wider . I walked to the table where I already put a bouquet of roses and a box of chocholate earlier .

"Happy third monthsarry ." I give to her the roses and the chocholate . She just chuckled before accept it .

"Thanks . I'm so speechless ." A tears fall on Emily's cheeks .

"Hey , don't cry ." I wipe away her tears .

"I'm not crying because I'm sad . I cry because I'm just too happy and I don't know how to explained what I feel right now with words ." Emily said .

"Then , you don't have to say anything ." I smile sweetly .

"You make me feel like I'm gonna have the worst date in my life tonight but now I'm having the most romantic date in my life . You are full of surprise .. And I love it ." Emily squeeze my hand .

"I love you . I would do anything for you to make you happy ."

"I love you too , Paige ." Emily replied .

"Do you love the view from the rooftop ?" I asked her . Emily stand up and look around .

She look down on the road that full of lights and then look up into the dark sky . I follow her action .

"I love it . I love this place , it's so quite . I feel like I'm a million miles far away from the world , from all the problem , from 'A' ." Emily close her eyes , enjoying the feeling of the peace . I wrapped my hands around her waist from behind .

"I can see my future with you , our future . Just fine and clear from here ." I whispered in her ears .

Emily open her eyes and smile widely . She leaned the back of her head on my shoulders , embrace the moment .

"I'm cold .."

"Shhh , I'm here ." I tighten my hands around her waist .

"I don't know how many times I already said this . I love you , Paige . I feel safe with you . I want to be with you , live with you until we both grown old ." I smile when I hear Emily said that .

"And one more Paige , please don't stop being so romantic like this ." Emily said with a soft voice .

"I won't . But you have to promise me something first ." I said .

"What is it ?"

"Don't ever leave me ." I replied as we both intertwined our fingers together .

"The day I leave you is going to be the day I stop breathing ." Emily replied , sincerely .

I pulled out something from my jeans pocket . I turn Emily around , facing me .

"What's that ?" Emily asked when she saw I'm holding something in my right hand .

"Will you accept this for me ?" I asked and put a silver ring on her right hand .

"Emily McFields ?" She take a look and read that carved name on the ring out loud .

"Yeah , it's a short form for McCullers and Fields ." I replied with a smile .

"I want people to know that you are mine but if you don't want to accept this , it's okay ." I added .

"Of course I want . I'm proudly want other people to know that I'm yours ." Emily quickly said . A smile creep on my lips .

"Then , let me put this ring on your finger ." I softly put it on her finger . "It fits perfectly ." I said with smile and kissed the back of her palms . God , I just can't stop smiling tonight . I take out another ring from my pocket .

"Can you please put this on my finger ?" I give her the silver ring .

"Paige McFields ." She read it out loud the carved name on the ring . She softly take my hand and put on the ring on my finger . She look up and smile to me .

"I want you to have my apartment key ." I take out and put the extra keys on her palms .

"Paige , I can't take this .."

"Yes you can . I won't take no as an answer . This is our apartment now ." I gave her a reassuring smile . She nodded and smile back to me . Emily leaned in but stop halfway , waiting for me to lean in and kissed her . I leaned in , our lips met and we kissed passionately . She slid her tongue into my mouth and I moaned .

I rested my left hand on her hips while my right hand wrapped around her neck as we deepened the kiss . The kiss become more heated but soon interrupted by the vibration of my phone .

"Paige , I think there is something vibrate in your pocket ." Emily mumbled under the kiss . We both break the kiss . I take out my phone .

"Uh .. uh , times up ." I said . Emily raise her eyebrows , not understand what I'm talking about .

"I set an alarm to remind me to take you home before midnight ." I explained .

"You set an alarm clock to remind yourself ? You gotta be kidding me ." A laughed burst out of Emily's mouth .

"Hey , don't laugh . I just don't want your mom have any reason to hate me ." I said with an honest tone . Emily chuckled .

"I just wish that I can sleep here . Spending our time together , celebrate our third monthsarry ." Emily said with a dissapointed voice .

"Me too . I wish we can sleep here and drive back to Rosewood tomorrow morning . But we can't ." I look deep into Emily's eyes .

"Maybe next time .." I said and we both smile .

* * *

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote

So please do give me your reviews or opinions for my effort because it took me 2 and a half day to wrote this chapter : )

Wednesday , 2 October 2013

03:00 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	26. Chapter 26

Emily POV

I wake up this morning with a big smile on my face as I remember my date with Paige last night . I jump from my bed and go to bathroom , wash my face and brush my teeth .

"Good morning , honey ." My mom said when I walked into the kitchen .

"Morning mom ." I replied lazily .

"How's your date last night ?" My mom asked .

"Best date I ever had ." I replied with a smile . My mom put down the fresh blueberry muffins on the kitchen counter and notice the ring on my fingers .

"She gave you that ?"

"Yes and I love it ." I replied and look to the silver ring .

"She seems very serious with your relationship ." My mom sigh .

"Mom , what's wrong ? You don't like Paige ?" I asked .

"I like her . A lot ."

"Then ? Are you still have a problem with me being gay ?" I asked cautiously .

"No , it just .. One day I know I have to let you go . And seems like it was yesterday when your father and I holding you in our arms ."

"When you just learn how to walk and you fell , you cried for an hour before you stop crying .Your dad try almost everything , make a funny face to make you stop crying but you stop only when your dad sing a song for you which is ridiculous because your dad's voice sound terrible ." My mom chuckled . I laughed with her . I stand up and hug my mom .

"I'm still your daughter even after I'm married to someone ." I said sincerely .

"You are my only kid . Maybe before this I can't accept that you are gay but right now I just want to see you happy ." My mom replied .

"I'm really happy , mom ." I said before we both hear someone knock the door .

"Let me see who it is ." My mom walked to the front door as I continue eat my breakfast .

"Look who's coming ." My mom re-entered the kitchen with Paige beside her .

"Paige , hi ." I said in shocked .

"I just have my morning run at the park and I decide to stop by ." Paige explained

"Come and join us , Paige ." My mom set a plate for Paige and a cup of coffee .

"Blueberry muffins ? I'm so lucky to stop here before going home ." Paige smile .

"I'm going to living room . Paige , please don't be shy to add some more muffins . You are too skinny , dear ." My mom chuckled and walked away .

"I will have to swim on two lines in the pool if I eat your mom's muffins everyday . It's just too delicious ."

"Don't worry , that's not gonna happen . It's not like everyday you get a chance to eat my mom's homemade muffins ." I watch her take another bite .

"I just hope that your mom teach you how to make this muffins so that one day I can wake up from my sleep and the first thing I will smell is fresh homemade muffins ." Paige grinned to me . I just smile to her .

"I'm going to Mona's birthday party tonight ." I sighed and she look surprised .

"I thought you don't want to go ." She said .

"I don't want but poor Hanna if she have to go alone ." I replied and she just stared at her own plate .

"Paige ?" I touch her hand slowly . I raise my eyebrows to her , asking without any words .

"Em , you have to be careful with Mona ." She grabbed my hand .

"Why ?" I asked weirdly .

"I , I don't know . I just have a bad feeling about her ." Paige replied .

"But she is Hanna's best friend ." I replied .

"We don't know what people capable of , Em . Sometimes the person you love can also betray you ." Paige said with a serious facial expression .

"Okay , I will be careful . It's just too bad that Mona didn't invited you too ." I intertwined my fingers with her fingers .

"She doesn't have any reason to invite me . I don't really know her and she don't know me ." Paige look to me , nervously .

"I just hope that I could at least bring you . But it's Mona , no invitations card , no entry ." I mock Mona's voice and rolled my eyes . Paige just laughed and shake her head .

* * *

Paige POV

"What are you going to do to them tonight ?" I need explanation . I'm sitting on chair , in front of me there is a big photo of Alison , Aria , Hanna , Emily and Spencer . I'm now at A's lairs .

"Tonight ? Nothing . We just gonna have fun ." Mona turn around and facing me .

"I'm A but I'm a teenager too who need to have fun , celebrating my birthday ." Mona smirked to me .

"If you have any plan please tell me ." I plead to Mona .

"Paige , don't worry . Nobody gonna get hurt tonight . Besides the person who's in charge doesn't give us any order tonight ." She sit down in front of me .

"Mona , who are we working with ?" I asked .

"Opps , I can't tell you that ." Mona replied .

"It's not fair . You know who it is and I don't ." I said .

"You will know who it is when she want you to know ."

"Is she Jenna ?" I stared to Mona . Mona grinned to me and stand up .

It's Jenna , right ?" I asked again in a very confident voice .

"What's make you think it is Jenna ? Because of the black hoodie Toby found in her room ? I can sneak in Spencer's room without getting caught . I can do the same to Jenna too ." Mona smirked sarcastically .

"You put the black hoodie in her room ?" I'm getting more confused .

"Paige .. If you want to be in this team , you have to stop asking question and do what she tells you to do ." Mona answered .

"And don't ever try to play double agent . She will kill you if she know about it ." Mona added .

"I'm not playing double agent . I'm here to get my revenge ." I said defensively .

"Really ? If you want to know who she is , you need to work harder to gain her trust . Are you worth to trust , Paige ?" Mona asked . I just look to her , feeling annoyed .

"If you think that I can't be trusted , why don't you go send a report to the big A ." I challenge her .

"If you ever try to betray us , she will know by her own , I don't even have to tell her . She's watching us , she's everywhere ." Mona replied .

"Why are you doing all this , Mona ? Hanna is your best friend , why you want to hurt her ?" I asked .

"Emily is your girlfriend , why you want to hurt her ?" Mona replied my question with a question too . "Hanna is my best friend , only after Alison's dead . Before that she was just like Alison , treating me like a rubbish ." Mona added .

I look to her , Mona is just another monster that Alison have create . But Alison already dead , the girls don't deserve all this punishment and living in fear .

"Oh , I'm already late . So sorry that you are not invited tonight , Paige . Maybe next time . But don't you want to wish me a happy birthday before I leave ? Mona winked to me .

"In your dreams , Mona ." I rolled my eyes . I hear Mona open the door , leaving .

"Bye-bye , McCullers ." She laughed before leaving .

I close my eyes . I can't do this anymore . I need to start digging deeper before the big A know my real intention . I sighed . Mona is right , I'm dead if the big A know this .

At first , when I decided to join A team I thought it was just Mona . I don't have any idea that there is another A . And it's really frustrated not knowing who the real A is .

I know I have to stay strong . I did this for Emily's sake . I nodded my head . I need to stay in this team even I know it's too risky and dangerous for me .

* * *

Emily POV

Spencer's House

We decided to stop by Spencer's house to check on Spencer . We sat on her bed .

"So , Emily .. Tell me how your date with Paige last night ." Spencer punch my shoulder softly and winked to me .

"It was amazing . At first I thought it was boring but then she take me to her apartment in Philly and .."

"And you two get drunk before slept together ." Hanna cut me off . I rolled my eyes .

"I sleep in my room , on my own bed last night , Hanna ." I said sarcastically .

"Wait , Paige owns an apartment in Philly ?" Spencer asked , surprisingly . I just nodded my head .

"She make a surprise for me . We celebrate our third monthsarry on the rooftop of the apartment . We sat there and watch a very beautiful view from the rooftop . And she gave me this ." I show the ring to them .

"Wow she is so romantic , Em ." Aria said .

"I don't know that Paige is a romantic type . I always see her as a tough person ." Spencer sound surprised .

"She has a very romantic side and I believe , I am the only person can see and feel it ." I grin .

"And she manage to force me crawling from the window to get to the rooftop , it was like our secret way to get to the rooftop . I'm just so grateful that I don't wear a dress last night ." I continue with a big smile on my lips .

"She makes you really happy , right ? I can see it from your face when you told us about your date ." Spencer smile to me . I nodded shyly .

"Lesbian relationship are so cute ." Hanna said .

"You want to play for another team now , Hanna ?" Aria teasing Hanna . Spencer and I laughed .

"What ? Me ? No way , I'm straight . I like boys , a lot ." Hanna quickly replied .

"I'm just saying that girl on girl relationship is more adorable because both of them are sensitive towards each other ." Hanna explained .

"How do you know that we are more sensitive ? Are you a bisexual , Hanna ?" I raise my eyebrows playfully .

"Um , I , I just know it . I have a pair of eyes . I observe ." Hanna stutter . Spencer and Aria laughed .

"I'm just joking , Hann . I know you are really really straight ." I said and we all laugh together .

"We should leave now or otherwise we will be late ." Aria stand up .

"Yeah , let's go . Mona will be mad at us if we late ." Hanna follow Aria .

"Goodbye , Spence ." I said before following Hanna and Aria .

"Have a good time , guys . And please eat some cupcakes for me ." Spencer replied and we all just smile to her before leaving .

* * *

So , MonA is the another A ..

Reviews and opinions are most welcome : )

Friday , 4 October 2013

01:10 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	27. Chapter 27

A week later

Emily POV

"Coffee ? Spencer asked and we just nodded our head . Spencer handed the coffee to us .

"God , Spence . What kind of coffee is this ?" Hanna spit the coffee back into the cup .

"What ? This is coffee . C-O-F-F-E-E ." Spencer replied .

"You don't need to spell it for me , Spence . I'm not dumb . I know how to spell it ." Hanna said sarcastically . "Please just put some sugar . I can't drink this thing without sugar ." Hanna added .

"Yeah , put some for me too ." I gave my cup to Spencer .

"Me too , Spence ." Aria said .

"Amateur ." Spencer said sarcastically and take the coffee back to the kitchen . "I always drink my coffee this way . No sugar , no cream . Just plain coffee ." Spencer murmured .

"I only know one person that make a coffee the same way you make it . My dad ." Hanna rolled her eyes .

"My dad too ." I said .

"Whatever , suit yourself ." Spencer handed us the coffee . We all just staring at each other when we saw Spencer refill her coffee .

"Woah , Spencer . Careful , that coffee is too strong and that's your second glass ." Hanna said .

"Maybe I should tell Toby to advice you about your drinking coffee habit ." I added .

"This is just my second glass , Hanna . I usually take more than 2 glass of coffee in the morning . I bleed caffeine , okay ." Spencer rolled her eyes and sit in front of us .

"Finally , I get my life back . And thanks to your mom , Aria . For convincing my mom that I am doing okay with my English class ." Spencer said .

"It's okay , Spence . My mom saw how hard you trying to prove that you're back on the track after that stupid fake exam paper ." Aria took a sip on her coffee .

"I've think for past few days . We need to get back to the Lostwood Resort ." Spencer look to us .

"Wow . Really , Spence ? You just get back your car keys and you decide the first place you want to go is that creepy resort ?" Hanna asked .

"Why you want to go to that resort , Spence ?" I asked weirdly .

"Maybe A left something there . I don't know . I mean , we don't have any new lead about A and her lairs ..."

"And you think maybe we should go to A old lairs to find anything suspicious ?" I cut off Spencer .

"Right . Maybe A left something accidentally for us . Who knows ?" Spencer said with a confident voice .

"I don't want to meet creepy Harold or any creepy resort keeper again ." Aria quickly disagree .

"Harold is not working there anymore , guys ." Spencer replied .

"How do you know ? We already go to that resort before this and we found nothing ." Hanna said .

"Come on , guys . We have to go there . I don't want to just sit around waiting for another A things to happen to us." Spencer try to convince us .

"Spencer's right . We don't have any new lead . And maybe there is something we might found at the resort ." I said .

* * *

Later that night

Lostwood Resort

We arrived . I look at my watch . 10pm . Spencer parked her car near the resort office .

"Guys , is it just me or this place looks like haunted to you all too ? I don't think there is anyone here ." Hanna look at the dark office from her window .

"I think it's a bad idea coming here tonight . Maybe we should come here tomorrow morning ." Aria said .

"Oh , come on . We already here ." Spencer disagree .

"Spence , I think they already abandon this place ." I replied .

"If there is no one here , it's gonna make our work easier . We just have to go to A old room and look for something suspicious ." Spencer open her door and get out from the car . Hanna and Aria sigh and open their door . I turn my flashlight on and follow them .

"What if the room locked ?" Aria said . We are now in front of A's room . Spencer try to open the door and surprisingly , it's not locked .

"Come on , guys ." Spence smiled and entered the room . It was very dark in that room . Hanna use her flashlight and finally find a switch . She turn the switch on .

"Finally ! Lights ." Hanna murmuring and turn her flashlight off .

We look around . It's just an empty room like the last time we come here . Spencer begin to search in the toilet while Aria and Hanna search the closet . I check my pocket and raise my eyebrows .

"Guys . I think I left my phone in the car . I'm gonna go grab it ." I said to them .

"You want me to come with you ?" Hanna asked .

"It's okay . Keep searching . I will be right back ." I replied .

I walk out from the room and go to Spencer's car . I use my flashlight and lights it over Spencer's car and ... I saw someone trying to open Spencer's car . A black hoody . A quickly distracted by my flashlight and run away towards the nearby woods . I quickly chased after A without thinking that this might be a trap .

* * *

To be continued ...

Reviews are most welcome : )

Thursday , 7 November 2013

01:25 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


	28. Chapter 28

Paige POV

I run as fast as I can but the lights from Emily's flashlight feel closer and closer every second I run . Shit . Please , I don' want to get busted , not tonight . I can feel that Emily is just right behind me .

"Who are you ?" Emily shouts while she chased after me . I keep running and dodge a few twigs on the ground .

"Ahh , ouch ." I hear Emily scream . While running , I took a quick glance at her who is now fall on the ground near the twigs .

For a few seconds I feel like I want to stop run and help her but then I realize that I am not Paige right now . I'm A . I'm sorry , I shook my head and continue to run but then I stop and hide behind a big tree , not far away from Emily .

"Damn .." I hear Emily voice . I take a quick look and saw Emily trying to stand up but she fall again on the ground and moaning ... in pain .

* * *

Emily POV

I try to stand up but the pain is just too much for me . I look around . I am in the woods , in the middle of nowhere . I sigh and hope that A is not going to kill me in this woods . Why didn't I think first before I chase after A ? I take a look at my left knee and saw blood coming from my ripped jeans .

While trying to stop the blood , I saw something on the ground . It is a cell phone . I grab it .

"A's cell phone ?" I said to myself . I try to unlock it . I gasp . It - it - was Paige's cell phone . I didn't realize it was Paige's until I saw the wallpaper . It was our favorite photo that we take at Paige's apartment , on the rooftop . She smile happily to the camera as I kiss her cheeks .

I feel tears streaming down my cheeks as my brain quickly digest what just happen . A ? Paige ?

"Paige !" I shout her name .

"You drop your cell phone ."

"I know you still here !"

"Please come out and tell me this is not true ."

"Paige ..." I said weakly .

* * *

Paige POV

I just stood there , behind the tree .

"Paige !"

"You drop your cell phone ."

I slowly check my pocket and shit ... My phone is not in my pocket . I drop it . Stupid ! I curse myself .

"I know you still here !"

I gulp

"Please come out and tell me this is not true ."

"No , I can't . Because it's true . I'm A ." I said to myself .

"Paige , if you love me please .. just come out . I beg you . Please ..." Emily shout again .

I just shook my head . No . I can't .

"Paige .." Emily shout again and start to cry .

I stood there , not moving at all . I can't believe it . I am supposed to be the one who make you laugh and wipe your tears when you cry but tonight .. I'm the reason you cry .

"Emily !"

"Em !"

"Emily !"

I heard someone shout . I slowly glance to see who's coming . It is Spencer , Aria and Hanna . Holy crap , what if Emily told them that I was A ?

* * *

Emily POV

"Emily !" Spencer shouts .

"Em .." Hanna called my name .

"Emily !" Aria shouts .

"Guys , I'm here ." I use my flashlight to attract their attention . They run towards me . I quickly hide Paige's cell phone inside my pocket .

"Em , are you okay ?" Spencer quickly help me .

"Ouch . No , not my elbow . Don't touch it ." I said in pain .

"We are so worried that you didn't come back after 10 minutes , so we decided to look for you ." Hanna help me to stand up straight . I moan again . It's too hurt for me to stand up and straightening my knee .

"Em , what happened ?" Aria asked while helping Spencer and Hanna .

"A .. She , he , it try to break into Spencer's car . I saw and I try to catch her but I fall on the ground and she manage to escape ." I replied .

"It's okay , Em . What's important is you're safe . Now let's get to Spencer's car ." Aria said and carefully help me , trying not to hurt my elbow .

"Did you see her , him , it face ?" Hanna asked .

"No , I didn't see her ! For God's sake , I'm in pain , Hanna . I don't remember how her face looks like and it's dark . I just want to go home and sleep . I'm in pain and tired !" I snapped . They look at me weirdly .

"I'm sorry , Em . For asking that dumb question while you still in pain . Let's go home ." Hanna apologize to me . I sigh .

I felt so terrible not telling them about Paige but I know this is not the right time because I don't even understand what just happened to me . I feel lost , hurt and betrayed but I also need an explanation from her before I can do anything . I look back for one last time . I believe Paige is still there , hiding . I sigh , again .

* * *

Reviews are most welcome : )

Friday , 8 November 2013

12:35 AM

- Miss BlackOcean -


End file.
